Stuck
by Astr0
Summary: A love triangle between Harry, Ron & Hermione that could ruin their seven year friendship forever. Who's going to end up with who? Or will they go their separate ways broken hearted?
1. Worries

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Dedicated to my Kuya Stephen- I don't want you to die. Lol  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter stuff belongs to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Worries  
  
Harry Potter slept quietly in one of the many compartments in the Hogwarts Express. He smiled as he dreamed about the many things he would accomplish this year. His final year. He was nominated last year by the Gryffindor Quidditch team to be the new Captain. And of course, Harry accepted graciously.  
  
As the Express slowly came into view of the station, Ron got up from his seat and shook Harry carefully. Ron didn't want to shake Harry too vigorously just in case Harry woke up and got really mad at him for waking him so suddenly. Slowly Harry began to open his eyes. Harry groaned and looked out the window.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Harry yawned.  
  
"Almost," Ron replied. "We should be there in a couple of minutes.we should start taking down our luggage." Ron started to reach above his seat to pick up his gigantic trunk.  
  
Harry stretched out his arms and began to rub his eyes while getting use to the sun shining brightly through the window. As the train started to slow down, Harry finally reached above his own seat to pick up his many belongings. After Harry and Ron had all their things gathered up in one huge mountain of trunks, candy and cages, Harry sat down and peered out the window gazing out to see the magnificent school.  
  
"What do you think this year will be like?" pondered Harry.  
  
Ron looked over at him. "I don't know. The same I guess. Visits to Hogsmeade, Quidditch games, tedious studying for upcoming exams, PLENTY of homework and multiple torturing from Professor Snape."  
  
"I know that Ron.but I meant other things."  
  
"What do you mean 'other things'? What else can there be?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling something is going to happen this year. Not some crazy adventure like we have every year, but something different. Something that could break up our friendship." Harry turned to Ron with worry in his eyes.  
  
Ron didn't understand. What did Harry mean? Nothing could break him and Harry up. Nothing! Not even Lord Voldemort. His friendship with Harry was as hard as a rock.  
  
"Harry, why must you worry about such things? There's nothing on this entire planet that could break us up. We've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts. We're like brothers. Nothing can break the bond between us Harry.nothing." Ron tried to assure him, but Harry still had that worried look on his face.  
  
"I don't know Ron," Harry said turning back to the window as the station came into view. "I know that nothing can break us apart. We're inseparable. But still, there's a feeling I have inside. You could call it an instinct if you wanted to. But I feel something. Something wrong. As if something that you and I could never stop will happen. Something inevitable."  
  
Harry looked down at his shoes. He didn't know what this feeling was. He didn't know why he felt as if Ron and him could never be the same. All he knew was that once he stepped into Hogwarts, everything would change. He didn't know what yet, but he knew it was unstoppable. All he could do was hope that everything would be okay in the end and that nothing would ever happen to Ron and him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The train came to a sudden stop. Hundreds of compartment doors slid open with hundreds of voices echoing all throughout the train. Harry and Ron watched as many faces walked past them. Some familiar, some not. The boys finally picked up their luggage and hauled it off the train. They watched as Hagrid called all the first years to follow him and soon led them off towards the lake. Harry closed his eyes and had a quick flashback about how he felt when he first arrived at Hogwarts. He smiled once again then followed Ron and the other seventh years to carriages that would take them to the school.  
  
Harry watched as Ron looked frantically for Hermione. Harry laughed silently to himself. He knew that Ron liked Hermione and that Hermione liked him back. It was funny though. Funny how they didn't know that the feelings they had for each other was mutual. Only Harry knew about their feelings for each other. He found it quite amusing how Ron would turn slightly red at the sight of her and how Hermione smiled her nicest smile at the sight of him.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" a voice called out from behind Harry. They both turned around to see a young lady run up to them with her hair flailing in a hundred different places at once.  
  
"Hermione!" the boys cried out in unison. Harry looked over as he saw Ron starting to blush. Harry's gaze was cut off by Hermione's body clinging onto his own. Hermione finally let go and looked at Ron. She smiled at him which showed off her pearly white teeth. Slowly, they both reached for each other and pulled each other into a warm embrace. They hung on to each other for a couple of seconds, savouring each other's gentle touch. Harry, starting to feel a bit irritated and wanting to get to the school, coughed slightly to bring Ron and Hermione back to earth. Ron and Hermione finally pulled away from each other and blushed.  
  
"I think it's time we get on the carriages," said Harry trying to fill in the awkward moment.  
  
"Yeah," replied Hermione. "I think that would be wise."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry then took their trunks and headed towards the other seventh years. They loaded their belongings on the back of a carriage and jumped inside. The carriage then started to pull them towards the school. Harry looked out the window once again. 'This year is going to be a year to remember,' thought Harry. Little did he know how right he would be.  
  
A/N-Hey hey! This is my first fan fic so don't be too mean. Lol.yea.this is dedicated to my Godbro, Steph. Yea.newai ppl.I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! But be nice. If you have any ideas or w/e just review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Anyway, Christmas (and my birthday) is coming up so I gotta go. Happy holidays everyone. Love y'all, CJ 


	2. Confrontations

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Confrontations  
  
The carriages began to pull up to the school one by one. Harry's carriage came to a sudden stop and its doors swung open. Ron, Hermione and Harry got out slowly and looked up at the school. It was magnificent. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of the best magic schools on earth.  
  
They strode to the back of the carriage and unloaded their luggage. After Hermione had gathered up her belongings she headed towards the gigantic doors. Crookshanks who was walking beside her soon ran off. Hermione, realizing Crookshanks disappeared, went in search of the cat. Careless of where she was going, Hermione soon ran into a rather large figure and fell on her butt.  
  
"Honestly Mudblood, watch where you're going. You'll ruin my robes," said the figure.  
  
Hermione looked up and finally realized whom she had bumped into. Draco Malfoy! She glared at him.  
  
"Malfoy give it a break. It's not like I did it on purpose!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure you did Mudblood!" Draco shouted at her. Rage filled up in his eyes.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUN INTO YOU, YOU SLIMY LITTLE GIT!!" Everyone who was within the perimeter turned towards them. Seamus Finnigan ran to find Harry and Ron.  
  
"What did you call me?" Draco said coming towards her.  
  
"I called you a slimy little git!" She shouted at him once again.  
  
"Oh, you've asked for it now Mudblood." Draco raised his arm to hit her but a hand clenched onto his shirt pulling him backwards.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" asked Ron who was holding Draco by the shirt.  
  
"Who do you think you are Weasel!? Touching a Malfoy like that. Get your dirty hands off me!" Draco snapped while pulling his robes out of Ron's grip.  
  
"And who gives you the right to be calling Hermione a Mud-, someone who isn't born of wizard parents?" Ron replied while taking out his wand.  
  
"Oh, so you want to start something do you Weasel," Draco smirked while pulling out his own wand. "I'll make you pay for what you and your girlfriend have done. Abicio." Ron was suddenly thrown into the air.  
  
"Ahh!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Ron!!!" Hermione shouted worried that Ron would get hurt.  
  
"Accido!" Someone yelled towards Ron. Ron slowly began to return to the ground again. Draco turned around glaring at the person who had interrupted his fun.  
  
"Potter!" Draco yelled. "What do YOU think you're doing?"  
  
"Helping out my friends obviously. Not like you have any." Harry said calmly heading towards Ron where Hermione was tending to him. Draco was about to make a comeback when he was cut off by another voice.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" demanded Professor Mc Gonagall. Ron got back on his feet and regained his composure.  
  
"Nothing Professor," replied Draco in a soothing voice. Mc Gonagall did not seem convinced but let the matter go.  
  
"Very well then. Now everyone, get back to unloading your trunks and join the rest of your classmates in the Great Hall. Dinner commences at seven o'clock sharp." The professor then turned around and walked away. Draco turned towards Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
"Don't think this is over. I swear to you, this year will not be something to be forgotten. I can promise you that. Crabbe. Goyle. Follow me." Draco picked up his trunk and was closely pursued by Crabbe and Goyle. They gave Harry, Ron and Hermione evil glares as they walked past. Crabbe cackled slightly as he tripped Ron. Goyle soon began laughing at Ron as well but continued walking through the school doors.  
  
"Don't mind them," Hermione said while bending down to help Ron back up. "They're just imbeciles."  
  
"Guess so," Ron sighed while dusting himself off for the second time. "Thanks Harry. You really saved me there."  
  
"No problem. Anything for a friend," smiled Harry. Hermione grinned at Harry. He looked up at her and blushed. Thankfully, when Harry blushes it isn't as noticeable as Ron's. The three of them then picked up their own trunks and walked towards the door. Crookshanks crept up beside Hermione.  
  
"There you are you silly cat," Hermione snapped. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten into that stupid fight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The students headed towards their common rooms to put their things into the dormitories. Harry and Ron headed up the staircase towards the Gryffindor boy dormitories. They heaved their trunks beside their beds and began to pull out clothes.  
  
"Harry," Ron began. "Did I look like a fool outside? You know, with Draco and stuff? I mean, Hermione was right there! I must've looked stupid." Harry turned around after putting Hedwig's cage by the window.  
  
"You were fine," Harry assured him. "She's probably grateful you were there. Malfoy can be a real sleazebag." Ron smirked.  
  
"Really?" Ron said more cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. You were great," Harry smiled.  
  
"Gee Harry. Thanks." Ron put his hands over his stomach. "My tummy hurts. Thank Merlin Hogwarts has such excellent cuisine." Harry laughed in agree.  
  
"So am I." They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Ron got up to answer it. No other but Neville Longbottom greeted them.  
  
"Um, Hermione's in the common room. She said to hurry up so that you can go to dinner."  
  
"Thanks Nev," the boys cried in unison while Ron closed the door.  
  
"Well," said Harry getting up from his bed. "Let's go and eat. I have the largest craving for turkey with gravy smothered all over."  
  
The boys headed out the doors towards the common room. Harry was overjoyed to be back at Hogwarts. But there was still something in his gut telling him that something worse than Malfoy was going to happen. Speaking of Malfoy. The last thing that Malfoy said had made Harry's feelings even worse. 'I swear to you, this year will not be something to be forgotten. I can promise you that.' Malfoy's words kept replaying in Harry's head. He didn't know what Malfoy meant. Quite frankly, he didn't know what anything meant. But he knew something was coming. He just didn't know what.  
  
  
  
A/N-Well, there's Chapter 2 for you. It's not my best and BELIEVE me it's going to get better. I have so many evil things planned. Oh, I can't wait. Yea, well, just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Keep it up! I love getting reviews. Lol. Well, two days til Christmas (and my birthday) Can't wait! =D Well, I'll get started on Chapter 3 now. Happy holidays. CJ 


	3. Potions

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Potions  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked silently towards the Great Hall. As they turned the last corner, the scent of mashed potatoes, creamed corn and roasted turkey filled their lungs. They breathed in the heavenly scent as they continued walking to the Hall.  
  
As they reached the Gryffindor table, they met up with their other friends. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley and Parvati Patil were some of the many friends that they had made during their time at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry sat himself beside Ginny who began to blush profusely. Hermione smiled at Ginny. Hermione knew of Ginny's HUGE crush on Harry and found it quite entertaining. But Hermione could tell why Ginny liked Harry. Harry was courageous, funny, intelligent and a total sweetheart.  
  
Last year, the Gryffindor girls got together to do a little poll on the boys. Seamus won the award for most cuddly. Dean got the award for best sweet talker. Ron got the award for the most adorable. Neville got the award for most amusing. Harry won the Gryffindor Boy of the Year Award and also won 4 other awards (I just can't remember what they were). All of the girls agreed that Harry had to be the most charming boy they had ever met. Hermione grinned as the memory came flowing back to her. Suddenly, Hermione's day dreaming was cut off by someone bumping into her as he/she sat down. Hermione looked to her right to see who the intruder was.  
  
"RON!" shouted Hermione as she playfully shoved him. "Watch it! 'You're going to ruin my robes.'" She started laughing hysterically. Ron gave her a confused look but finally understood what she was laughing about. She was mocking Draco and how he had reacted when Ron had pulled him earlier that day. He started to turn red, and was about to make a comeback when his voice was cut off by a majestic voice ringing throughout the hall.  
  
"I would just like to start the year, by welcoming all students to Hogwarts, both old and new. I hope your holidays were as enjoyable as my own," began Professor Dumbledore. He continued speaking about the teachers, school rules and events that were to happen later in the year. Finally, he came to the part of his speech that everyone was waiting for. "And with that, I would like to begin our feast. Enjoy." The students cheered and began to reach for the many delicacies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room. Classes would commence the next morning and they had to prepare their many school materials. After having all their things organized, they finally got some shuteye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, after they had eaten their breakfasts, they headed towards their classes. For first sessions, Harry had Divination, Ron had Transfiguration and Hermione had Herbology. But for second session, they would survive that class together. For it was none other than Potions with Professor Snape.  
  
After their first classes, they walked precariously towards the Potions classroom. They took their normal seats and pulled out their parchments, quills, inkbottles and textbooks. Soon enough, Snape entered the classroom. Right on time as usual and not one second later.  
  
"For our first class, we shall be concocting a love potion. Do not ask me why but it is required for your exams later in the year so pay attention," said Professor Snape. "This potion is created individually and the results will be known to you only. If it is not taken properly, it will not work so you must be careful. It indicates the person you love and what will happen to both of you. If the person you love is someone you know now, they will be shown to you. If not, it will only show a bright light. Whether you are destined to be with the person or not, it will show your future together. But, in some cases, it will show the person you love, but your future together will not be shown. It is rare but it only means true love and that the bond between you two will never be broken. So, let's begin."  
  
Snape continued to explain the ingredients and the method of making the potion. After about half an hour, the potions were made and ready to drink. Everyone looked around, all nervous about what was about to be shown to him or her.  
  
Ron began to drink the potion but choked and started coughing. He began to reach out for anything he could find to help him out. His arms swung around and hit Hermione on the back. She spat out the drink as she too began to cough. The glass hit the floor and shattered in a hundred pieces. She tried to regain her breath but fell to the floor unconscious. Ron finally began to breathe normally and looked around to see who he hit.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed as he ran towards her. "Professor Snape! Hermione's fainted." Professor Snape walked calmly passed the desks and bent down to check on Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger," said Professor Snape. "Miss Granger can you hear me?" There was no response. The professor checked her pulse. "She has to be taken to Madame Pomfrey's. Mister Weasley and Mister Thomas please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing."  
  
Ron and Dean picked Hermione up and carried her towards the hospital. Most of the other students were unaware of what was happening for they had drunken their potions without a problem and were seeing images in their heads. Among them was Harry. Harry had his eyes closed with an obstruct look on his face. What he saw surprised him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw some students with faceless expressions. Some with grief and pain stricken in their faces and some with overly expressed joy. Some had confused looks and others were satisfied with what they had seen. He looked around to find Ron and Hermione and ask them how they felt, but they weren't there.  
  
"Where's Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked Professor Snape. "They had a little accident. They'll be fine though. They're in the hospital wing."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mister Weasley knocked into Miss Granger while drinking the potion and she began to sputter and fainted."  
  
"Is she ok?" Snape could tell that Harry was concerned and worried for his friend's well being. Snape gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"They'll be fine. Class ends in fifteen minutes so you can visit the wing then."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said while walking back to his seat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Potions ended, Harry walked hurriedly through the many passage ways of Hogwarts to get to the hospital wing. He finally reached his destination and knocked lightly on the old wooden door.  
  
"Harry," Madame Pomfrey said as she opened the door for Harry to come in. "You're here to see Miss Granger I presume?"  
  
"Yeah, is she ok?"  
  
"She's fine. Just had a little problem breathing. She needs some rest but she'll be better by afternoon classes. I told her she had to stay in bed but she refuses to miss class. Understandable but health comes before education you know. How are you suppose to learn if you're not healthy?"  
  
"Quite comprehendible Madame Pomfrey but I was wondering if I could see her now?"  
  
"Oh," said Madame Pomfrey. "Of course. She's resting on the furthest bed to the left. Ron and Dean are here too."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh Harry," Madame Pomfrey called. Harry stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes," Harry said a little annoyed and anxious to see Hermione.  
  
"Can you bring Miss Granger some lunch please? There are other students I must attend to and I have no time to go to the Great Hall."  
  
"Of course," smiled Harry and turned to walk down the corridor once again.  
  
Harry turned the last corner and saw a glimpse of Hermione lying on a cot with Ron and Dean sitting nearby. Thoughts rushed through his head. What he had seen when he had consumed the potion still confused him. He wanted to tell his friends but it would be too awkward. He would have to keep it to himself for a while. Sooner or later the truth would have to come out. But for now, all he could do was pretend that nothing was wrong.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Harry walking towards them. He got up slowly and sauntered up to his friend. Ron looked scared.  
  
"She ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ron. "She'll be fine." He looked away in disgust. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." Harry looked at his friend. Ron was on the brink of crying. Harry enclosed his arms around his friend.  
  
"It's ok Ron. It wasn't your fault," Harry said reassuringly.  
  
"But still, none of it would have happened if it weren't for me."  
  
"It's ok Ron. Everything's fine." Harry looked at Hermione and turned Ron towards her. "Look. She's sleeping peacefully. She'll be fine. Madame Pomfrey says she'll be up by afternoon classes." Harry chuckled lightly. "Let's head down to the Great Hall. I have to get Hermione some food and bring it back up." "Ok," Ron said trying to cheer up.  
  
Harry, Ron and Dean then left. Ron and Dean sat down at the Gryffindor table and began devouring their food. Harry took a plate of food for himself and one for Hermione and headed back to the hospital wing. As he walked, the visions of the potion returned to him. He still couldn't believe what he saw. All he could do was wait and see what would happen next.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there's Chapter Three. Sorry it took so long to write but I was in Chicago. Hope you enjoyed it and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Reviews mean a lot to me. Well, Happy New Year everyone and I'll be posting up soon. Bye. 


	4. Hogwarts Halloween Party

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, everything else belongs to You-Know-Who.NO NOT THAT 'YOU-KNOW-WHO'!!  
  
PS: I know that in the last chap, Snape was totally OOC (out of character) but I could care less so yeah. JUST KEEP READING!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Hogwarts Halloween Party  
  
Harry approached Hermione's bed and lay her tray of food on the nightstand. Hermione and him were alone. Madame Pomfrey went to attend to some other students, which gave Harry some quiet time with Hermione. He nudged her softly and watched as Hermione slowly opened her eyes. A small curve graced the ends of her lips as she gazed up at Harry.  
  
"How you feeling?" inquired Harry. Hermione slowly lifted herself from the bed with Harry's aid.  
  
"Better. What time is it?" replied Hermione stretching her arms.  
  
"Time for lunch," Harry said handing her the plate of delicious food. Lunch that day was pasta, salad and garlic bread. She gazed hungrily at the pasta, reached for her fork and began to swallow large portions of it. He laughed and took his own fork and began eating. Once they were done, Hermione got up and walked towards her schoolbag.  
  
"So what happened after I fainted?" pondered Hermione. Harry gave her a queasy look.  
  
"Nothing. Did you see anything before Ron knocked you over?"  
  
"No. I didn't finish consuming the potion and went unconscious after so I didn't see anything. What did you see?"  
  
"Oh, um," Harry was trying to think of something to say. Then he remembered what Snape had said during class. "Snape said that 'the results will be known to you only.'" Harry replied in his best Snape impersonation. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Fine! Keep your secrets," she responded pushing him playfully towards the door of the hospital wing. She smiled at him as they walked together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
September passed and October came. Which meant only one thing. Halloween. It was dinnertime and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. After digesting pot roast, sweet corn, soup and some other stuff (sorry, running out of ideas here), Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair and cleared his throat.  
  
"I have a short announcement that I would like to make. As everyone knows, Halloween is approaching. Because of this holiday, we are going to be hosting the first ever Hogwarts Halloween Party." At this point, the students exploded into applause and cheers. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them and one by one, slowly quieted down. "It will commence shortly after dinner on the night of the 31st of October. It will end promptly at midnight for there will still be school the following day. There will be music and plenty of food and drinks for everyone. Since it is a special occasion, there is a dress code to be followed." A couple students began to shout in remorse. Dumbledore smiled lightly. "Fear not. It is not that bad. All we ask is that you wear your house colours. Meaning, Gryffindors are asked to wear red, Slytherin-green, Ravenclaw-blue and Hufflepuff-yellow. That is all. Now, let's begin dessert," Dumbledore concluded taking his seat once again.  
  
At his word, chocolate marble coffee cake appeared in front of everybody's plates. Everyone grasped their spoons and dug into their plate. Harry looked around and saw people talking about the party. They were talking about who they were going to ask to the party, what they were going to wear; the list goes on and on. Harry pondered over this matter himself but decided to think more about it later. The cake was delicious and he wanted to finish it so he could head back to his dormitory. He had A LOT of homework to finish and wanted to get started on it right away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was in the middle of his potions homework when he heard people entering his dormitory. It was Seamus, Dean and Neville. They were talking about which girl they were going to ask to go to the party with.  
  
"I'm going to ask Parvati tomorrow," Dean said proudly to the boys.  
  
"It's about time," Neville replied. "It's obvious you like each other. You should have asked her out a long time ago. You look really good together."  
  
"Thanks Nev," Dean smiled. "What about you? Who are you asking?" Neville walked over to his bed and sat down thoughtfully.  
  
"Um, I know this might sound weird. But I've been checking out Lavender lately, and I want to ask her to go with me to the party," Neville replied queasily.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" shouted Seamus. "I thought you had a thing for Hermione for a bit." Neville laughed. "I did, but she would never go out with me. Plus there's Ron. Ron likes her a lot. I think she likes him too. They're really flirty with each other."  
  
"True. I bet you Ron's going to ask her."  
  
"I'm not that certain. He gets really nervous about that kind of stuff. He's never really had a girlfriend before."  
  
"Whatever. It's Hermione. But you should ask Lavender Nev."  
  
"Yeah, do you think she'll say yes?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she? You're the hottest thing around," Seamus said in a mocking tone. Neville got up and was about to push Seamus (as a joke) but Dean caught him. The three of them began laughing boisterously. They regained themselves and all sat on their beds.  
  
"Who are you asking Fin?" Neville asked. Seamus was pulling out his transfiguration homework.  
  
"Ginny," he replied shortly.  
  
"GINNY!!" Dean and Neville shouted in total surprise. Seamus laughed.  
  
"Hey! Don't deny it. You know she's hot." The boys looked at each other and started laughing together again.  
  
"Alright alright," Dean responded. "But I agree with you. Ginny's PRETTY, but not as hot as Parvati."  
  
"Oh yes she is!" Seamus cried moving towards Dean (as a joke). The boys began cracking up again. Harry, who had heard their entire conversation, got up from his bed and walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Harry," Neville uttered after catching his breath.  
  
"Hi Neville," Harry replied. "Sorry about being a git, but can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to finish my potions homework." They stared at Harry.  
  
"Sure," they said in unison.  
  
"Thanks," Harry called after turning towards his bed once again.  
  
"By the way Harry," Seamus exclaimed. Harry stopped and turned around. "Who are you asking to the Halloween party?" Harry glanced away trying to think of what he would say. "Um," Harry began even though his mind was blank. "I don't know. I don't have time to think about it right now. I have to finish my potions homework." Harry jumped onto his bed and continued working.  
  
"You might want to make up your mind soon Harry," Dean said. "The party is next Friday and soon all the girls will be taken."  
  
"Don't worry Dean," Harry assured them all. "I'll find someone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Harry had finished his homework, it was 8 o' clock. He sighed with relief and began putting his parchments away. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes for a while. Thoughts of the potion rushed back to him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Dean, Seamus and Neville finishing up on their work. Something or someone was missing. He soon realized it was Ron.  
  
Harry remembered what he had overheard Seamus saying to Neville and Dean. About how Ron would probably ask Hermione to the party. Harry smiled as he thought about it. His two best friends at the party. The many things they could do. Harry shook himself from his thoughts. He didn't want to think about that. He would be happy for them but something in his heart was feeling heavy. As if it was being torn. He didn't know what this feeling was but soon got up and walked out of the Gryffindor tower towards the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the library, he saw Fred, George, Lee, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Colin, Dennis and many more. Since they all seemed preoccupied with their homework, he decided to read a book. He walked over to a bookcase.  
  
After a few minutes of looking through the shelves, Harry heard two voices coming from behind the bookcase in front of him. He soon realized who the voices belonged to. Ron and Hermione. He pressed his ear against the books to listen to their conversation.  
  
"So," Ron began nervously. "You know about the Halloween party right?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied. "What about it?"  
  
"Well I was th-thinking," Ron stuttered. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said walking closer towards Ron.  
  
"Well, would you like to come with me to the party?" Ron sighed with relief after he finally had the courage to say it. Hermione looked at him. She had a faceless expression on her face. Behind the bookcase, Harry's mouth dropped, as he pressed his ear harder against the books. A little too hard. Hermione was about to reply when she was interrupted by a couple of books falling from the bookshelf in front of them. She looked towards the books and up to where they had fallen. The person who had pushed them tried to duck. But not fast enough for Hermione caught sight of a lightening scar on the person's forehead.  
  
"Harry?!" Hermione shouted walking around the bookshelf. Harry's heart began to beat faster with every step he heard them take towards him. Ron and Hermione turned the corner and saw Harry sitting on the floor. He glanced up at them.  
  
"Hi," Harry replied, his cheeks red with embarrassment.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there's Chapter 4 for you. I know I haven't updated in a while but people were starting to get impatient. Anyway, hope you liked it. I would like to thank all my reviewers for being so supportive. I know the last chap was a lil weird but it's all good. Anyway, GO REVIEW!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! It'll only take less than a minute and it brightens up my day. Well, I have to go study for exams . Talk to you all soon, CJ 


	5. The Party Begins

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful author  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to Shiela. I'm trying to put fluff in!! 'Romance all the way!'. . . yes. . . that's it. ( ^_^ )  
  
Chapter 5:The Party Begins  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Hermione. Harry rose to his feet and looked around.  
  
"I was looking for . . . this book," replied Harry quickly reaching for the nearest book he could find. 'The Perfect Love Potion'. Hermione snatched the book out of Harry's hand and glanced over the title.  
  
"THE PERFECT LOVE POTION?!" Hemione said shocked. At this particular moment, Harry's cheeks were as red as Ron's hair. Harry took the book back.  
  
"Yeah, I have to . . . um . . . do some extra work for Snape's class."  
  
"But you didn't get in any trouble last class."  
  
"Well . . . I wanted to show Snape how good of a student I can be."  
  
"What?" asked Ron stepping in front of Hermione. "Harry . . . doing extra homework for Potions? Doesn't sound very convincing." Ron crossed his arms. Harry quickly walked past the couple.  
  
"Can't a guy do extra homework?" Harry flushed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron interrogated as Harry stopped in front of the counter to borrow the book. "I thought we were your best friends."  
  
"You are. I thought it would be embarrassing telling you so I kept it to myself." Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of disbelief but let the matter go.  
  
"Whatever. We'll see you back in the common room," Hermione said walking out the door with Ron close behind her.  
  
Harry let out a long breath. 'Why did I just do that? I looked like such an idiot!' He grabbed the book and sauntered out the library door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So . . ." Ron said trying to keep up with Hermione's fast pace.  
  
"So what?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to go with me to the Halloween party or not?"  
  
Hermione stopped. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head thinking of a response. Her eyes finally rolled back to normal and she gave Ron a smirk.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you," she smiled. Ron smiled back.  
  
"Great!" Ron replied as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Pink feathers," whispered Hermione. The portrait slid open slowly. They walked inside and turned to each other.  
  
"Well, I have some homework that needs to get done. I'll talk to you later," Ron said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, talk to you later," Hermione sighed watching him walk up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The week slowly passed and it was finally Friday. Meaning only one thing. The Hogwarts Halloween Party. Students were gossiping all over the school about who was going with who and so forth.  
  
Harry had heard from Seamus that Ron was going to the party with Hermione. Once he heard that, he felt a pang of jealousy, happiness and anger all at once. He didn't quite get it. Ron and Hermione liked each other. He'd known this ever since 5th year. He never really cared, but now it was starting to get to him. Could it be true? Could Harry Potter have feelings for his best friend Hermione Granger? Harry quickly shook these thoughts away. It couldn't be possible. It would hurt Ron too much and Harry had never seen Hermione THAT way.  
  
Harry knew he was just lying to himself. Ever since fourth year and he'd seen Hermione at the Yule Ball, he knew there was something different. Something about her that made him feel . . . complete. She was so genuine, so unique. It impressed him about how she could make him feel like that. He had never felt that before. Not even with Cho.  
  
Ever since the Yule Ball, the boys were constantly talking about how hot she was. He never really cared because it was Hermione. One of his closest friends. Know-it-all Hermione Granger. He didn't see the difference between her before or after. She was just Hermione.  
  
Harry walked in a steady pace until he ran into something cold and hard.  
  
"Gee Potter. What's wrong with you? Some girl turn you down for the Halloween party?" snickered Malfoy. Harry stared into Malfoy's stone eyes. The cold reality of what Malfoy said hit him. Hard. It was true. Harry didn't have a date for the party. He didn't even realize it until Malfoy had said it. He needed to find one. FAST!  
  
"Actually, I just found one. How about you Malfoy?" snapped Harry.  
  
"Of course I have one. The one and only beautiful Pansy Parkinson." Malfoy replied with pride. Harry laughed.  
  
"Haha. Funny isn't it Malfoy? Can't you find another girl to go with or is Pansy the only one dumb enough to?" Harry cackled walking away. Malfoy glared at him.  
  
"And who may I ask are you bringing Potter?" Harry stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.  
  
"That's none of your concern Malfoy. Good day." And with that, Harry turned around and rushed up to the Gryffindor common room. He had to find a date before dinner. Which left him with . . . 45 minutes! Harry sprinted down the corridor. He had to work fast . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry searched frantically around the common room. Dean. Seamus. Elise. Neville. Wait! Elise! Harry ran his hands down his robes to make sure that he looked 'poised' and casually walked over to Elise.  
  
Elise Karlovo was a transferee from Durmstrang. She was one of the candidates for the Triwizard Tournament but of course, Viktor Krum was chosen. It so happened that Elise was one of the prettiest girls at Durmstrang and went out with Viktor before Hermione. She had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes Harry had seen, brown locks flowing behind her back. She was very intelligent and had been chosen in Gryffindor on her first day in 5th year.  
  
"Hi Elise," Harry said smiling. Elise turned her head from the book she was reading. She flushed a slight pink, closed her book and grinned back at Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry. Vat can I do for you?"  
  
"Well," Harry began sitting in a chair beside her. "I was wondering if you were going to the Halloween Party with anyone?"  
  
She pondered over it a little and finally answered, "No." Harry's heart leapt for joy and he flashed her a very big smile.  
  
"Funny thing is, I don't have anyone to go with either. So . . . would you like to go with me?" Her sparkling blue eyes twinkled with excitement.  
  
"Of course I vould love to go vit' you," she responded.  
  
"Great! Well then . . . I'll see you after dinner," Harry replied rising from his seat.  
  
"OK. Bye Harry," she waved opening her book to where she left off.  
  
'Close call,' Harry thought. 'It would've been mighty embarrassing if I didn't show up with anyone. Why didn't I think of asking anybody before?' Oh well, it didn't matter now. He had a date and was mighty proud of it. He ran up to his dormitory and curled up on his bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a very magnificent dinner, Harry headed up to his room to change into some clothes. He chose to wear a red polo shirt with a black jacket over it. He left the first top buttons unbuttoned which showed a little of his white shirt underneath. On top of the left breast pocket of his jacket was the ensignia of a lion. He wore black dress pants, which made him look very gentleman like. He had cut his hair and spiked the front. He took off his glasses and put on contacts, which really brought out his emerald green eyes. He glanced in the mirror satisfied with his very sexy look. He told the other boys in the room he would see them shortly and rushed down to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Soon enough, he watched in awe as Elise made her way down the stairs. He couldn't help his jaw from opening. She looked so . . . breathtaking. Her hair had been done in small braids, which reached the back of her head. Then, put in a ponytail and curled. In between the braids were little silver butterfly clips that shimmered with every step she took towards Harry. She wore a black three quarter shirt, which was made out of this see- through material. It was held on her shoulders and was low enough to show off a little of her red bra. Harry glanced on her neck and saw a single ruby hanging from a silver chain. She wore a red skirt that flowed around her hips with red pumps on her delicate feet.  
  
She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at Harry. That's when Harry noticed how enchanting her face looked. She wore a light red gloss and her eyes were brushed delicately with a shimmering shade of red. She smelled of red roses and it was enthralling.  
  
Harry couldn't stop wondering what he had done to deserve such a belle. He finally closed his mouth and smiled back. He held out his arm waiting for her to grasp it. When she enclosed her arm around his, they began to walk to the Dining Hall. He glanced over at her. She felt his eyes checking out her slender body and she turned her gaze towards him. He suddenly turned his head back to the direction of the corridor and blushed a bright crimson. She laughed ecstatically. He looked back over at her.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized. "I couldn't help noticing how exquisite you look tonight." He stopped and made her stand in front of him. "You're . . . gorgeous." She squealed.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled and was about to continue walking when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds and then Harry bent down and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and looked into her sea blue eyes. He gave her a little smirk and bent over again to pull her in to another kiss-  
  
"Ahem," someone coughed. Harry and Elise looked towards the origination of the noise.  
  
"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Hermione said coldly.  
  
A/N: Yes! Well . . . that's the end of this chap! Lol. I would just like to thank a couple of people. My lovely reviewers of course. Shiela, who is demanding more fluff in the story, Gail for just giving me encouragement and James with helping me think of 'breathtaking'. Lol. Yes, well, click that lil purple button down there and I'll be writing Chap 6 a whole lot sooner. Buh biez, CJ 


	6. So The Love Stuff Starts

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco and Oliver =(  
Chapter 6: So The Love Stuff Starts  
  
Harry and Elise quickly released their loving embrace.  
  
"Um, actually you weren't. There was something in Elise's hair so I took it out for her." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"And what exactly did you find?" Harry glanced at Elise nervously. Elise then stepped in front of Harry and turned towards Hermione.  
  
"Silly Harry. He voz only fixin' vun ov my butterflies. It voz comeen out ov my hair." She smiled at Harry.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry, then looked at Elise. She could feel this burning sensation inside her heart. Hermione's eyes trailed down Elise's figure checking out what she was wearing. Controversial thoughts ran through her head as she winced at her competition. 'Ugh, whatever. Like I care. Harry's just wasting his time on a dirty, filthy-'  
  
"Yes . . . well now that we have that settled, how about we make our way down to the party?" Ron suggested pulling Hermione away from her loathing thoughts and leading her down the staircase. Harry and Elise sighed a breath of relief and giggled at each other.  
  
"Sorry about all of that," Harry apologized. "I was out of li-" Elise placed her soft, delicate hand over Harry's mouth to quiet him.  
  
"It's ok. How about ve make our vay down to the Hall as vell."  
  
Harry removed her hand gently from his tingling lips and entwined his fingers in hers. He gently laid a kiss on the back of her hand. Her skin tasted as sweet as honey and all he wanted to do was kiss Elise again, but he knew he couldn't. Elise was very attractive but she was missing something. He dismissed his thoughts as he smiled at Elise and led her towards the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they finally began approaching the Hall, Harry could hear music bursting through the doors. The doors magically swung open as Elise and Harry walked through. He glanced around and saw that it was re-arranged like the way it was when they had the Yule Ball. Except this time, the decorations were orange and black and the ceiling of the Hall portrayed a beautiful, moon bright sky.  
  
"HARRY!" someone shouted across the Hall.  
  
Harry turned towards the source of the voice and saw Seamus walking in a very quick pace with Ginny trailing behind him happily.  
  
"Come sit with us," Seamus gasped as he stopped in front of the couple. "We're sitting with Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Ron and Hermione." Harry and Elise exchanged looks and agreed silently to sit with the gang.  
  
When they approached the tables, Harry and Elise sat in front of Ron and Hermione. Hermione had this dazed look on her face (probably thinking about any extra homework she could get from her professors) and Ron was in deep conversation with Dean about how Quidditch revolutionizes the average wizarding sport.  
  
Music blared throughout the entire hall. But what was surprising about the music was that it was a mix of wizard and Muggle music together. Everyone was having a great time and to make it even better, the professors weren't attending the party. They were outside the doors, having an amusing Halloween dinner.  
  
They had a very appetizing dinner filled with oven-fried sesame chicken; Mexicali beef stew in a pumpkin tureen and Caesar salad. For dessert, they had a lovely batch of Hogwarts Halloween Cakes, pumpkin pudding, pumpkin pie, pumpkin cheesecake, pumpkin ginger muffins and chocolate covered caramel apples. (WOW! That's a lot of pumpkin!) After all that delicious food, students rose from their seats and made their way to the dance floor. Harry wasn't much of a dancer and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Elise so he silently finished his pumpkin pie alone.  
  
Elise was delighting herself in the pumpkin ginger muffins and hadn't even noticed that everyone was dancing but herself, Harry, Ron and Hermione. None of them spoke a word to each other as they watched their comrades dance the night away. After a wizard rock song called "Magically Deranged" finished playing, a slow Muggle song seeped through the speakers.  
  
I'll be loving you forever Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never Even if you took my heart And tore it apart I would love you still, forever  
  
Hermione and Harry looked into each other's eyes. They both knew the song. They had heard it over the summer when they had went out to celebrate Harry's 17th birthday.  
  
Flashback Since Ron was unavailable that day, it was just two of them on a boat cruise through London. While devouring their lunch, the song had filled the entire ship with its romantic lyrics. Hermione, who was a big fan of Westlife, pulled Harry out of his seat and led him to the middle of the deck where other couples were already moving to the song. She knew Harry wasn't a dancer but still insisted that he dance with her for this ONE song. It was her favourite song. She shaped her lips into a gorgeous pout and made her eyes droop into puppy eyes. She knew Harry couldn't resist the look because it made him do whatever Hermione wanted him to. So, of course they danced. Hermione soon found out that Harry wasn't as bad a dancer as he made everyone think. They had enjoyed the five minutes of basking in each other's arms and then returned to their seats. End flashback  
  
Harry broke their gaze and stared down at his plate. He then got up and moved towards Elise. Hermione followed him with her eyes. He bent down and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and graciously lifted herself from her seat. He then took her hand and walked her towards the dance floor.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it! Harry was dancing with that . . . that . . . girl to THEIR song! NOT Harry's and that Elise person. HER AND HARRY'S! She could feel her cheeks flush with red and pulled Ron from his chair and dragged him to the centre of the floor.  
  
"But *gag* Hermione . . . I . . . can't . . . dance . . . let me. . . go ba- " Hermione pulled Ron to face her. "IT'S ONE STUPID DANCE RON! YOU'RE CARAMEL APPLE WILL BE THERE WHEN WE GET BACK!" she screamed.  
  
Hermione was fuming. Ron was shaking and everyone who had just heard what happened, stopped doing what he or she was doing to see what would happen next. Hermione turned towards them. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"  
  
Everyone quickly resumed what he or she was doing before and Hermione pulled Ron closer to her. Hermione finally calmed down and looked like she was about to tear.  
  
There is no one in this world Who can love me like you do That is the reason that I Wanna spend forever with you  
  
"Are-are you ok?" Ron questioned her. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she began to sob.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione closer to him and let his robes get soaked. Hermione started crying heavier, grasping to Ron for dear life.  
  
"Wanna take a walk outside the gardens for a while?" asked Ron. She looked up at him.  
  
"Sure," she replied as Ron led her out to the terrace.  
  
They walked through the crowd as Harry watched them with his eyes.  
  
'What are they up to?' Harry pondered. Elise was laying her head across his toned chest as they swayed to the song. He looked down at her.  
  
"Elise," Harry asked as she lifted her head to look into his luscious green eyes. "Need some fresh air? It's starting to get stuffy."  
  
"OK," she replied as Harry took her hand in his and sauntered out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked for a couple of minutes while Hermione began to regain her composure. Ron looked over at her and carefully took Hermione's hand into his own. She peered back at him and stopped their silent walk. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He reached for her face and carefully cleared some mascara that was trickling down her soft skin. She stiffened as his hand glazed over her face but enjoyed his warm touch. She closed her eyes wanting only to feel his gentle hand. Ron began to moved towards her face . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry laughed heartily as Elise told him a story about she had found a vile of Veritaserum and slipped a little in Snape's goblet during dinner.  
  
"And then he told me how he haz a sekrit desire fo' Profezor Meek Gonagal," she giggled. Harry laughed again.  
  
They walked down the pathway as they gasped for air. Harry looked around (obviously for Hermione and Ron) the garden. He pointed towards some daisies that were growing beside them and plucked one from the ground. He then placed it in Elise's smooth hands. She took a sniff of the flower and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly. They continued walking down the path and turned right at a corner. What they saw next was something Harry never wanted to see in his entire life.  
  
A/N: Yes! Well. I have no idea what I'm going to say at the moment. Lol. Anyway, if you were wondering what the song was. It's called 'Forever' by Westlife. Really good song. You should download it, or buy the CD, or do something to hear the song. And if you have heard the song, YOU BETTER LIKE IT CUZ I LOOOOVVEEE IT! Lol. Yes well, hope this is enough sap for you Shiela! Talk to y'all later, CJ 


	7. Interludes in the Garden

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
Disclaimer: Belongs to the wonderful author JK Rowling  
Chapter 7: Interludes in the Garden  
  
Ron's lips slowly enclosed on Hermione's. She quivered as their lips met. A tingle passing slowly through her body. When they finally pulled apart, they gazed at each other. Neither of them was expecting it. Ron smirked at her and went in search of her soft lips again. Hermione smiled back as their lips locked in a more passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Elise continued walking down the path and turned right at a corner. What they saw next was something Harry never wanted to see in his entire life. There they were! His two best friends kissing! CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT?! He didn't expect to see that in a thousand years! But there they were, smooching right in front of his face.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still kissing when Harry suddenly pulled Elise in the other direction. She searched his eyes quizzically for answers but he didn't answer them until they were safely on a different path through the gardens.  
  
"Vot vas that about?" Elise demanded. She watched as Harry looked around frantically. Harry quickly sat her down on a bench and took a seat beside her.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted some privacy," he replied as calmly as he could.  
  
"Privacy?" inquired Elise. "For vot reason?"  
  
"For this," exclaimed Harry as he bent over . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ripped her lips apart as she heard feet scuttling towards them. She looked over to her left and saw a small glimpse of a couple hurrying down a pathway. Ron took his hand and placed it square on her chin and pulled her face toward him gently.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She squinted to see if she could identify the two people who had just broken her first kiss. She caught sight of a red skirt flowing in the wind. She though to herself, 'Flowing red skirt. Must be a Griffindor. Who was wearing a red skirt? I'm sure I've seen it before . . .ELISE!'  
  
She suddenly bolted down the pathway with Ron closely on her heels.  
  
"Where. . . *pant* are you . . . going?" gasped Ron. Hermione stopped causing Ron to bump into her. She turned around furiously.  
  
"CAN YOU DO ONE THING WITHOUT ASKING ANY QUESTIONS RONALD WEASLEY?!" screamed Hermione. Ron shut his mouth. Hermione began walking sternly again towards Harry and Elise. Ron followed her silently for a bit then stopped.  
  
Why was he letting her push him around like that? No one can do that to Ronald Weasley! No siree. He couldn't believe he liked her. What was he thinking? She was such a priss now! Bossing him around. He'd had enough. He wasn't going to take any more of her bull. Ron turned around furiously and walked back to the party.  
  
Hermione didn't see Ron leave but little did she care. She wanted to find out what Harry and Elise were doing. She quietly moved through the bushes listening for any kind of movement.  
  
She finally found what she was looking for. She hid behind a bush as she saw Harry's keen eyes searching through the garden. Fortunately, he hadn't seen her and had sat down on a nearby bench. Hermione pressed herself through the prickly thorns trying to over hear Harry's conversation.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vot vas that about?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted some privacy." Hermione's heartbeat quickened as she heard his voice.  
  
'Privacy? What would he need that for?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Privacy? . . . for vot reason?"  
  
"For this." Hermione's breathing quickened as she heard those words. She slowly lifted herself from the ground to catch a peek of what was happening. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry closed his eyes as he bent over Elise. His lips carefully grazed hers waiting for her consent. She finally opened her mouth to allow his tongue to explore a little more. The kiss was slow and passionate. Both of them were enjoying it immensely as Hermione watched in horror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione crouched behind the bush as she saw Harry lean forward and kiss Elise. Hermione couldn't believe it. She didn't know what was happening but it felt as if something stabbed her on the top left part of her chest. She slowly fell to the ground as she felt a tear stroll down her cheek.  
  
Wait . . . what was she thinking? This is Harry! One of her best friends for many years. Why would she care if he was snogging with some other girl? I mean, she didn't like him. She liked Ron. At least she thought she liked Ron.  
  
She peered through the garden searching for a bob of red hair. Seeing that none could be found. She gathered up her strength, got up from the gravel and paced herself towards the castle.  
  
'I don't care what Harry does with other girls. It is not my business. It's his. He doesn't pry into my love life so I won't pry into his.'  
  
Hermione repeated this thought to herself over and over again. She didn't care, she didn't care, she didn't care. But if she didn't care, why did it hurt so much?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry slowly drew his lips back from Elise's warm ones. He looked at her satisfied. She grinned at him.  
  
'What gorgeous blue eyes. They'd look better if they were honey brown . . . like Hermione's. Wait . . . Hermione's! What am I talking about?' Harry pondered to himself. He pouted as he thought to himself. Elise looked over.  
  
"Vot's vrang?" she questioned him. He pulled himself out from his tattered mind and gazed at her.  
  
"Oh," Harry began. "Nothing. Just some Herbology homework. Seeing how we're in a garden and all. Made me think about our assignment. I haven't started on it yet. Have you?"  
  
Elise groaned. "Vhy are you thinking ov homework at the moment? Ve don't hav to vorry about school until after the party. So vhy don't you talk about homework later ok?"  
  
"My apologies. I didn't mean for it to ruin our night. We can still find something to do," he replied with a sly look on his face. She peered back at him confused.  
  
"Vot are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll see . . ." Harry answered. "You'll see . . ."  
  
He took her hand and lifted her from the bench. They sauntered their way to the castle. Elise had no idea what Harry was talking about but her curiosity got the best of her and she let herself be dragged to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the while, Ron sat at a table staring at his caramel apple. He didn't feel like eating at the moment. He had no idea what he wanted at the moment. He couldn't stand to be at the party any longer. He couldn't stand watching other couples bask in each other's arms. He just wanted to sleep. So he got up and made his way to the Tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pink feathers," Hermione sighed to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady slowly opened the door but gave Hermione a pitiful look.  
  
"What's wrong deary? You look as if it was the end of the world."  
  
"Might as well be," Hermione replied as she dragged herself to the girls dormitories. No one would be coming to the Tower for a while. They were all having fun at the party. Everyone but her. Why was her life so complicated?  
  
She slowly opened the door to her room and plopped down on her four-poster thinking about that night's events. Meanwhile, Ron made his way up the spiral stairs and Harry and Elise entered the Gryffindor Common Room.  
A/N: AND THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 7! Sorry it took so long to write. A lot of school work. But guess what? It's March Break! So I decided to write a little something something. Hehe. I would've done it sooner but I've been working, studying, seeing movies and "chillin wit mah hommies" lol shiela. Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW. I know you wanna REVIEW! You love my story so much that you can't resist the urge to REVIEW it! Right?? So click that teency weency button and make one lonely author happy k? Luv y'all very much, CJ 


	8. The Gryffindor Dormitories

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to the beautiful JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 8: Gryffindor Dormitories  
  
Elise gazed at Harry while he carried her up the stairs to the Gryffindor boys' dormitories. She had never been up there of course and she wondered what her and Harry would do when they got there.  
  
Harry slowly pushed open the door to the dormitories and gently laid Elise on his bed. He then set himself beside her and gazed into her glistening blue eyes.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do?" questioned Harry. Elise gave Harry a playful smirk as she began to move closer to him.  
  
"I don't know. Vat vould yoo like to do meester Potter?"  
  
"I could think of a couple of things," he replied before placing his lips on hers. She let out a slight squeal as she and Harry began a fierce tongue battle.  
  
Harry's hands went to the hem of Elise's shirt and began to lift it above her head. Meanwhile, Elise removed the buttons from Harry's polo shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron dragged himself up the stairs. "What a bloody horrible evening," he thought to himself. "I thought it would be wonderful being with Hermione and all. But it really wasn't that great. Ack, might as well sulk in my room."  
  
He gently pulled the door open when he heard a shriek. He looked up to see Elise Karlovo reaching for her shirt.  
  
"WOAAhhhhhhh. . ," contemplated Ron as he turned his gaze away from Harry and Elise. "Sorry for interrupting."  
  
Elise quickly pulled her shirt over the beautiful contour of her body and lifted herself from Harry's four-poster.  
  
"See yoo later," she whispered in Harry's ear before walking out of the dorm.  
  
"Goodnight," Harry called after her.  
  
Once Elise was out the door, Ron shut it firmly and gazed at his friend who was staring up at the ceiling. He walked towards Harry's bed.  
  
"And what exactly was that?" demanded Ron.  
  
Harry turned himself over to look at his best friend. He laughed lightly before getting up and pulling an undershirt over his head.  
  
"Nothing," he responded. "We got a little bored so we decided to head back towards the dorms."  
  
"Well I could see that!" replied Ron. They laughed together.  
  
"So, how was your date with Hermione?"  
  
"Not exactly how I expected. It's not the same. Something's changed about her. I can't really put my finger on it. A sort of sadness has fallen upon her gorgeous face," Ron replied as he began to change out of his own suit.  
  
Harry gave him a quizzical look. "So I'm guessing that you guys aren't going to get back together?"  
  
"Quite frankly, I'm not certain. I would love to, but I'm not sure about how she feels about all this. Plus we're not even an item. Tonight was more like two friends going out for a good time. Nothing big."  
  
"Well if that's how you feel. Anyway, I have potions first thing in the morning. I need to get some shuteye. Good night Ron."  
  
"'Night Harry," Ron answered before shutting the covers of his four-poster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had changed into her night robes and stared out the window to look upon the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Tonight was such a drag," she thought to herself. "I wonder where Elise and Harry are at the moment. And where in the world is Ron?! Honestly, he leaves me right during the party. What kind of a gentleman is he?"  
  
Hermione was caught up in her thoughts as she heard girlish chuckling coming from outside the door. Suddenly, the figure that was making noise entered the dorm. Hermione left her post at the window to see who it was. She was left gazing back at Elise Karlovo. Elise glanced up to see Hermione gazing at her with contempt.  
  
"And how are yoo tonight mees Grangear?" queried Elise as she moved towards her bed.  
  
"It's MISS GRANGER thank you very much," Hermione replied with offence drawling in her voice. Elise gave her a look of bewilderment.  
  
"I'm very sorry Meis. . . Grange-. . .Grangear," Elise responded. Her voice quivering after hearing the tone that Hermione had set in her own. "I did not mean to ofhend yoo."  
  
Hermione looked at Elise with disgust. She never really liked Elise. She was too . . . nice, perfect, smart . . . the list drawls on for a bit. You could say that Hermione was jealous of Elise, especially because she had gone out with Viktor Krum and Harry now! Not that she cared about Harry. . . well, of course she cared about Harry. But not in that way. . . at least. . . she hoped not in that way. She was too confused and did not have the time to ponder on it more.  
  
"Whatever," said Hermione. She began to walk back to the window.  
  
"So how vas yor evening?" Hermione turned around.  
  
"Why is she talking to me?" Hermione asked herself. "It's not like we're best friends. Ugh, actually it's more like the exact opposite. But still, she went out with Harry. I might as well learn what trickery she has pulled on the poor soul."  
  
"It was very. . . interesting," replied Hermione. "And yours?"  
  
Elise laughed. "It vas quite amuzing. Me and Harry . . ." "Harry and I!!" Hermione thought to herself. ". . .had a lot ov fun at ze party. Ve also vent for a stroll in ze gardens and zen ve vent to his room."  
  
Hermione stared at her shocked. "YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"Ve vent for a stroll in ze gardens?"  
  
"No, I meant after that," Hermione said anxiously. "You went to his dorm?"  
  
"Oh. . .," Elise laughed. "Yes, ve vere having fun ven a red-haired boy intruded."  
  
"RON!?"  
  
Elise gave her a look. "Sure. . .he had red hair and had a sort ov smug louk on his face."  
  
"That's definitely Ron. . ." Hermione said to herself. "He didn't even have the decency to say goodnight. What a jerk." Hermione looked up to see Elise looking at her. "Anyway, continue."  
  
"Oh, I'm done. After 'Ron' came, I left and came here."  
  
"I see," Hermione replied. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to talk to Ron then. He left me at the party with nothing to do." She let out a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Zat iz not very gentleman like."  
  
"I know. But then again, Ron isn't known for his 'gentleman like' character."  
  
"Not like Harry at least. Harry iz a very nice boy," Elise responded as she smiled to herself. "He iz very kind. Very poised. I vould love to go out vit him."  
  
"Yea you and 97% of the girls at Hogwarts," Hermione snorted to herself.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said to Elise as she walked towards her respected bed. "I have potions first thing in the morning. I need to get some shuteye. Sweet dreams Elise."  
  
"Sleep well Hermio-ninny."  
  
"Hermio-ninny," Hermione thought to herself once again. "That's what Viktor used to call me. That's probably how Elise even knows me in the first place. Whatever. She's an annoying little prat anyway. What exactly can Harry see in her?" Her mind clouded in jealousy, sadness, anger and utter self-consciousness. "What a great way to start my last year," she thought to herself sarcastically. "What joy. . ."  
  
And with this she drifted herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What a horrible way to start a new year," Ron thought to himself.  
  
"Vot a vonderful vay ov starting anozer yeer at Hogvarts," Elise thought to herself.  
  
"This year's going to be absolutely screwed up," Harry pondered to himself. The feelings that he had at the beginning of the year were slowly returning. But, was it going to be something good or something bad? He knew something was going to happen. Something inevitable. But how would it begin? He didn't know and neither did anyone else. All he could do was wait and see . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And this is how I'm going to leave all of you. Sorry it took me so long to write this. School's been a drag. But since it's the long weekend (Victoria weekend here in Canada) I thought maybe I should just do a little something something. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. AND GO REVIEW!! I worked hard writing this. . . don't ya think I deserve some recognition =) Lol. Later, CJ 


	9. Merlin's Brew

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot  
  
Chapter 9: Merlin's Brew  
  
Time passed at Hogwarts and soon enough it was December. The only thing that was on everyone's minds was Christmas holidays. Harry had asked Elise out a week after the Halloween party and had now been together for a month. Ron continued on with his own miserable life and Hermione, being the bookworm she was, spent most of her time in the library working on extra homework. Everyone was in joyous spirits as the first Saturday of December approached and all third year students or above changed into their Hogsmeade apparel.  
  
Whack! Harry brushed the back of his head as the remains of the snowball carelessly dropped off his clothing. He turned around to search for the culprit who had performed the deed to find Elise rolling on the ground laughing. Harry smiled at his girlfriend and as she gasped for air, he bent down to make his own ammunition. Once Elise finally stopped laughing, Harry held out his hand to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet, she was back in the snow with a bushel of snow covering her face. It was now Harry's turn to throw himself precariously on the ground. Elise wiped the wet snow off her face and shot an evil look at her boyfriend.  
  
"Yoo are goeeng to pay fo zat!" she screamed at him as she charged towards him. With ease, Harry grabbed Elise's fists and brought her down with him into the snow. She tried struggling for a couple of seconds before realizing that she could not escape his strong, firm grip. She finally gave up and nuzzled into the warmth of his body. Harry loosened his hands as he cuddled her closer to him. Just as Harry began to enjoy Elise's warm body next to his, he felt something icy cold being shoved down his shirt. The next thing he heard was a bunch of giggles as Elise stood up once again and ran towards the small village.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!!" Harry yelled after her as he shook the snow out of his sweater. He trudged through the snow gazing down at the small delicate footprints left by her swift feet. She had stopped right at the village gate and waited patiently on a bench for him. Once he reached her resting spot, he took his place beside her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Truce?" he questioned her once their lips departed. She chuckled lightly before sticking her hand out to meet his.  
  
"Trooce," she replied gladly.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and led her inside the acute village and began looking for a nearby tavern. They entered "Merlin's Brew," found a table and ordered a couple of butterbeers.  
  
"Sank yoo," Elise complied as Harry handed her a butterbeer. He took a seat across from her and took a sip from his mug. He gulped and looked at her sadly.  
  
"Do you have to go away for Christmas?" he said pouting.  
  
She put her drink down gently on the table and stared into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Yes. I must. Mama and Papa want me to come home becoz I'm alvays so far. It vould not be fair to zem and myself if I deed not go."  
  
"But it's not fair to me either," Harry whined. Elise gazed at him and laughed softly.  
  
"Don't be so shellfish. Yoo get to see me everyday and I vill only be able to see my family for a couple of daize. Vouldn't yoo vant to see yoor family?"  
  
"Hahahaha. Are you joking? Me. . .see my family? For Christmas? I quite highly doubt that. Believe me, you haven't met them. I would rather be here than there."  
  
"Vhy?"  
  
"Remember that story I told you about my Aunt and Uncle?"  
  
Elise pondered over it for a second. "Oh, ja. I remember now." She grazed her delicate hand over his left cheek. "I vish I could take yoo back wiz me but I do not sink my parents vould like zat. Not zat zey haf ansing against yoo. It's just . . . daz juss the vay zey are. Yoo understand right?"  
  
"Of course," Harry responded grasping her hand in his. He bent his head and kissed her hand. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble," he replied with a smirk.  
  
She smiled back at him. He was amazing to her. Quite perfect actually. The dream date of so many girls at Hogwarts. The famous Harry Potter. The girl who went out with him would be the most popular girl in the school. There would be no one in the school who wouldn't know the name of Elise Karlovo. But that wasn't the reason why Elise was going out with Harry. No. She had other reasons.  
  
"So where do you want to go next?" Harry asked.  
  
"Vell, I vould like to go find some presents for yoo and my family and friends. But I don't vant yoo to come of it vill ruin ze surprise."  
  
"Then who are you going to go with?" Right then, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Ginny & Neville entered the tavern.  
  
"I vill go vit Hermione and Ginny later if zey do not mind."  
  
"Mind what?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"I vas vondering if yoo and Hermione vould like to look around ze stores to find gifts for Christmas."  
  
"YEA! That'd be great!" Ginny smiled. "Of course I'll come. How about you Herms?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Ginny for a moment. "Sorry Elise. I can't. I only came to have a quick drink and then I'm going to head back to school. I need to work on a 5 parchment report for Professor Flitwick."  
  
"I understand," Elise smirked before turning back to her butterbeer.  
  
The rest of the group gathered around at tables nearby and soon enough, a butterbeer was placed in front of everyone.  
  
"This is what I love about Hogsmeade," Neville exclaimed while taking up his glass anxiously. "They have the best butterbeers. Postively marvellous."  
  
"Here here," Dean and Seamus replied as they also took large gulps from their mugs.  
  
Hermione took a seat on the right of Harry and drank her butterbeer silently. Harry looked over at her curiously.  
  
"What's on your mind Herm?" Hermione snapped out of her trance and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Nothing much. Just organizing my report in my head."  
  
"Aw Herm. Why must you ruin a perfectly good Saturday? How about this. Instead of heading back to school, how about me and you find a steep hill and go sledding?"  
  
"You and I!!" "Sooorrrry," Harry responded sarcastically before laughing. "So what do you say?"  
  
"But I really want to get it done and if I . . ."  
  
"Hermione Joy Granger. Today, you are not going to hide behind your homework and books. You are going to enjoy this day and procrastinate until Sunday evening when the rest of us blokes do our homework. Is that understood?"  
  
She laughed at him. "You just had to say my middle name didn't you."  
  
He smirked. "If it's the only way I can get you to listen to me. Sometimes you have to take things to the extremes. So, you up for sledding or what?"  
  
"Vat is sledding?" Elise demanded. Harry and Hermione both turned to look at her.  
  
"It's when you take a sled-a vehicle with runners made for sliding upon snow- and go down a hill. It's what Muggles do in winter."  
  
"I see. Vere is yor sled?"  
  
"I can conjure up a spell that will make us sleds," Hermione replied confidently.  
  
Harry looked at her and laughed. "I can always count on you to tie up the loose ends."  
  
She giggled and blushed slightly though not very noticeable because her cheeks were already red from outside. A flicker of jealousy passed through Elise's eyes though no one caught a glimpse of it.  
  
"And 'oo is going sledding vit yoo too?" Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
"Just good old me and. . . pardon me . . . Hermione and I," said Harry and glared at Hermione who gave him a thumbs up and a wink.  
  
"Are yoo going to ask anyvun else?"  
  
"We've already got plans," Seamus interrupted.  
  
"Me, Neville, Dean and Ron are going over to Zonko's. We're going to get some trinkets to pull on some Slytherins. Especially Draco." The boys all began snickering.  
  
"Excuse me. Would you kindly repeat what you just said," a voice said calmly from behind Seamus. Neville, Dean and Ron stopped laughing once they saw who was behind Seamus. Seamus chuckled and began to turn around to begin a conversation with the owner of the voice. "I said we're going to get some trinkets to pull on some Slytherins. Especially Dra. . ." Seamus suddenly stopped laughing as he stared into the icy silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy stood with his arms crossed with Crabbe and Goyle walking slowly towards Seamus.  
  
"Especially who?" Draco demanded taking a step towards Seamus.  
  
"That's none of your business Malfoy," Harry cut in between Seamus and Draco. Draco glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Potter but THIS is none of your business," he replied before pushing Harry aside. Hermione stood up to grab Harry from falling as Elise watched the whole scene unfold. Harry regained his balance and took his place between Draco and Seamus again.  
  
"It is now," Harry shouted pulling out his wand as Draco did the same.  
  
"AGILI. . ." Draco began.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY DRACO MALFOY IF YOU WISH TO BE LET INTO THIS TAVERN AGAIN!!" yelled the tavern owner, Asariel Pangbourn. Harry and Draco placed their wands back into their respected casings.  
  
"Now," Asariel exclaimed more calmly. "I will not tolerate this behaviour in my tavern so either one of you is going to have to leave."  
  
"I will," Harry replied picking up his cloak. "I was on my way out anyway." He placed a few sickles on the table. "Come on Hermione," he whispered to her. He made his way around the table and placed a soft kiss on Elise's cheek. "I'll see you back at school babe. Have fun shopping." He gave swifts nods to the remaining Gryffindor boys. "Have fun at Zonkos . . . and try watching what you're saying will you?" He glanced at Seamus empathetically who returned this action by looking down at his shoes. Hermione gathered up her things and headed towards the door. "Thanks for the butterbeer Asariel. Sorry for the mishap," Harry shouted across the tavern towards the bar.  
  
"No problem Harry and it's quite alright." Asariel smiled and waved goodbye. As Harry reached the threshold, where Draco and his posse were standing, he gave a casual smirk and walked by. Draco looked away and went in search for a place to sit away from the Gryffindors.  
  
Outside, Hermione buttoned up her cloak and looked towards the hills waiting for Harry to join her. He came soon enough and they made their way through the streets toward the hills.  
  
"Today's going to be fun isn't it?" Harry chuckled as he watched the snowflakes trickle towards Hermione's hair.  
  
"Sure will. And I'm warning you Harry. If I do bad on my report, I'm going to find you and tear you to pieces."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's a deal Herms. As long as we enjoy this day together," he exclaimed before casually placing his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.  
  
Little did they know, two eyes were watching them from one of the side windows in Merlin's Brew. And what she was seeing was not pleasing her at all.  
  
**Dun dun dun. This concludes chapter 9 of this story. This has got to be the shortest time that I have spent in between writing times. Usually it'll take me a couple of months before I even try writing a new chapter but this one's only taken me a couple of weeks. I think it's cuz SUMMER'S FINALLY HERE!! No more school. . . well, soon. I still have to do a couple final exams . Oh well, that won't stop me from having a great summer. Hope you all have one. Oh, btw, today I saw the MTV Movie Awards and IT WAS HILARIOUS!! The thing with Gollum receiving his award was pure jokes! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you should watch it. It's hilarious. Oh how I love Gollum. Lol. Have a great summer! =D 


	10. Sledding

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I made Harry Potter.I'd be a millionaire  
  
Chapter 10: Sledding  
  
"So. . .," Hermione began trying to strike up a conversation with Harry. "How are you and Elise?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry responded. "Oh, it's great. Too bad she's going away for the holidays. I wanted to take her sledding but she doesn't enjoy being outside. More of an inside kind of girl. I had to drag her out of the common room to get her to come to Hogsmeade today."  
  
Hermione laughed. "She's that hard headed?"  
  
Harry let out a hearty laugh as well. "Guess so." Silence struck the two Gryffindors again as they continued to walk to the top of the hill. They said nothing to each other until they reached the top. Hermione then took out her wand.  
  
"Trahea," her voice commanded. Suddenly, a polished red sled appeared in front of her. Harry retrieved his wand.  
  
"Trahae," he demanded. Nothing happened. Hermione looked at him disgusted.  
  
"My Harry," she tutted. "It's not THAT hard you know." He gave her a menacing glare that she returned. He smirked.  
  
"Well sorry Miss Granger," he replied. "But I'm sorry that you just happened to be the smartest girl in the world and that I cannot perform a simple spell."  
  
She laughed. "Whatever Lightning Boy." She turned to the snow bank beside her sled and pointed to the ground. "Trahea." A gold sled appeared before their eyes and Harry grinned.  
  
"Wow Herm! It's so cool." "Yes I know. It was made by me of course." She giggled.  
  
"Oh, stop being such a show off," he said shoving her lightly. "C'mon. Let's go. We have to head back to school for dinner soon." Harry got on his sled and waited for Hermione to get on hers. She finally let herself upon the nice smooth sled and attached her feet to the sides.  
  
"Race ya down," Hermione yelled as she got a head start down the hill. Harry brushed the snow off his face.  
  
"NOT FAIR CHEAPSKATE!" He shouted after her before racing down the hill as well. Little did Hermione know, but Harry had a few tricks attached to his belt. And I'm not joking. He detached his wand from his belt side (told ya) and pointed it towards the sled.  
  
"Proflo," he commanded. The sled began to increase in speed as Harry passed Hermione and flew across the hill. Hermione gazed at Harry shocked. Harry stopped at the end of the hill and rolled to the ground laughing.  
  
"Not fair cheapskate!" Hermione spat at Harry before pushing him further into the snow.  
  
"You should speak for yourself Herm," Harry chuckled gasping for air. She grinned at him. She held her hand out to him.  
  
"Guess that makes us even. Truce?" she questioned him.  
  
"Truce!" he exclaimed before taking her arm and throwing her down to the ground with him. She yelped and began laughing. They had a quick snowball fight before Hermione picked up her sled and trotted back up the hill. Harry regained his breath, picked up his own sled and followed after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Zis vould be purfect fo Harry don't yoo zink?" Elise asked Ginny as she stopped in front of the counter. Ginny looked over to where Elise pointed.  
  
"Wow! That would be great for him," she exclaimed. The girls were gazing through the glass and looking at a 3 in 1 quidditch ball. It was the newest invention and could change from a Snitch to a Bludger to a Quaffle. "That's quite a remarkable item there. How much is it worth?"  
  
"Let me check. Exquze me. How much does zis cost?" The store clerk removed the 3 in 1 ball from its case and checked the tag.  
  
"45 Galleons," he responded. "45 GALLEONS!" Ginny shouted. "That's mad!" She peered at Elise shocked who just looked at the ball carefully pondering something over in her head.  
  
"I'll take eat," she replied. The store clerk smiled.  
  
"Great! Would you like that wrapped in Christmas paper?" he inquired.  
  
"Actually zat vould be great. Zank yoo," Elise grinned. She looked at Ginny. "Vot?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just. . . isn't that a little expensive?"  
  
"Nozeeng iz too expensive for my Harry. He deserves ze best."  
  
"I see," Ginny exclaimed non-chalantly. After the quidditch ball-excuse me, balls- were wrapped, Elise and Ginny exited the store after thanking the store clerk.  
  
"How many more gifts do you have to get?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Oh, I'm done for today. I deed some ov my shoppeeng alreazy and I shall do ze rest ven I return home."  
  
"You're not staying for Christmas?"  
  
"No. I've been avay from home for too long. I need to see my familee."  
  
"But that means you're going to miss the Gryffindor Christmas Celebration!"  
  
"Vot Christmas Celebrashun?"  
  
"Every year the seventh years host a party for the younger Gryffindors, and themselves, who stay for the holidays. It's really fun! They play a mix of Muggle and Wizard music, there's dancing, gift giving and PLENTY of games. And the food is extra great cuz there's less people to cook for during holidays and the Elves are more than happy to make us a feast. A lot of people are staying over the holidays just to go."  
  
"Really? Harry never told me about zis partee."  
  
"Oh, I guess he didn't want you to feel like you're missing out on anything. Anyway, I'm starting to get hungry. Let's go to Zonkos, get the boys and head back toward school," Ginny suggested and began walking down the street.  
  
"Go ahead. I vill go get Harry. I don't vant heem to catch a cold and miss dinner."  
  
"Ok. See you back at school." Elise trodded around in the snow, opposite the direction that Ginny headed, and trudged towards the hills.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Took you long enough slow poke," Hermione teased Harry.  
  
"I know. This hill-is killer though-and there's-plenty of ice to-slip on," Harry gasped between short breaths.  
  
"Well let me know when you're done catching your breath. We could at least squeeze one more ride down the hill before we head back toward Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione waited patiently as Harry slowly regained calmness.  
  
"You done now?"  
  
"Oh yea! Last race. The score's tied at 3-3. Whoever wins this one is the King. . ." Hermione shot him a glare. "OR Queen of the Hogsmeade Hills. On your mark. . . get set. . . GO!"  
  
Their feet leapt off the snow as their sleds went zooming down the hill. They were head to head, leading one after the other. It was quite a competition and they wouldn't know who would win until the bottom of the hill. They shouted as the wind blew in the hair and eyes. They were near the bottom when suddenly-  
  
WHAM!  
  
Harry yelped. He had hit a large mound of ice and was toppling down the ice slopes of the hills.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she placed her feet on the ground to stop her sled. When it finally came to a complete stop, she sprinted off her sled towards Harry.  
  
"Harry! HARRY! Are you alright?" She bent down leaning over his limp body. "HARRY! If you can hear me say something! Do something! MOVE!! HARRY PLEASE MOVE!" She waited a few seconds but he didn't flinch. She felt his forehead and his cheeks. He was turning cold. "HARRY! This isn't funny! GET UP!! Please! You're scaring me!" Tears began to form in her eyelids, blinding her from seeing Harry slowly open his eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" he croaked. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into his sparkling green ones.  
  
"Harry? Please tell me I'm not dreaming." He slowly got up.  
  
"You're not, ow, dreaming." She screamed for joy and hugged his body tight, which made him yelp.  
  
"Sorry," she exclaimed embarrassed. She smiled and looked at him before hitting him lightly. "Don't EVER do that to me again Harry James Potter! You scared the living daylights out of me! I thought maybe you had a concussion, or had gone into a deep coma or. . ." Harry placed his finger across Hermione's soft lips.  
  
"Shh," he whispered to her soothingly. "All that matters is that I'm ok now." He clutched her tightly to his warm body. "I didn't mean to scare you Herm and I'm really sorry if I did."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let him go. "It's ok. Just promise never to do it again." She heard him laugh lightly.  
  
"I'll try Herms. I'll try." They still clutched to each other, just wanting to feel each others warmth pressed against their own. Their beating hearts moving faster by the second.  
  
"AHEM!" A loud and distinct interruption broke Hermione and Harry's trances and brought them back to reality. They both looked up to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Vot EXACTLY iz goeeng on here!?"  
  
**Oh my. Another cliffie once again. EVA- I'm hoping that Hermione seems more happy now =P. Lol. ANYWAY. . . THIS is the shortest time that I've ever uploaded. I think it's been . . . a couple of days now? Wow! I'm going on a chapter upload rampage. I have never uploaded this fast. I think it's cuz of summer. YEY! Exams are almost done. I've only got 5 more. Woah . . . maybe time isn't going as fast as I thought it was. Anyway, everyone have a great day! =D -CJ 


	11. Christmas Holidays Commence

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: THE FIFTH BOOK IS COMING OUT SOON! Which I didn't write. But I'm going to read it. YOU ALL BETTER GO READ IT! Lol.  
  
Chapter 11: Christmas Holidays Commence  
  
Harry and Hermione pulled away from each other. They searched each other's eyes for a response but none came.  
  
"VELL?!" Elise demanded.  
  
"Nothing is going on Elise. Calm down," exclaimed Hermione finally. "Harry fell off his sled and I was just checking to see if he was ok."  
  
"And how does zat explain vhy yoo vere huggeeng?" Elise replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"She. . .she was checking if I had broken anything after I fell," Harry responded quickly. Elise gave him a suspicious look but eased up a little. She stepped towards Harry and caressed his face with her hand.  
  
"Are yoo ok?" she inquired.  
  
"Yea," Harry smiled. "Thanks to Hermione. I could've been out cold for hours if she hadn't tried to help me." Elise gave a grateful look to Hermione even though Hermione knew it was fake.  
  
"Zank yoo Hermione for helpeeng my Harry." She hugged him tight which caused him to gasp because of lack of air. "I do not know vat I vould do vizout heem."  
  
He chuckled while trying to pry himself from Elise's embrace. "I don't know what I would do without you too." He leaned in to kiss her as Hermione turned her head and cringed. The couple didn't notice and they broke from each other's sweet caress. Harry rubbed his arms against Elise's sleeves to create warmth for her. He pressed his forehead against hers. "How 'bout we head back to the school?"  
  
Two curves formed at the end of Elise's red lips. "Of course. Zat is vhy I came. To tell yoo zat it is almost time for dinner."  
  
He laughed while taking her hand and lifting it toward his lips. "Then may I have the honour of walking you back?" His lips envelopped her cold hands.  
  
"Of course," she giggled. And with that, they left towards Hogwarts. Harry soon realized that Hermione was still there.  
  
"You coming Herm?" he shouted back at her. She snapped out of her trance and looked into his luscious green eyes.  
  
"Oh. . .yea," she muttered before slowly following their footsteps back to the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time passed quickly and soon enough, it was the beginning of Christmas holidays. The students and teachers were crowded in the Great Hall as some ate their last meal at Hogwarts until their return in January. When everyone was finished with their meals, Dumbledore stood up and silenced the room.  
  
"Good morning students and staff. I have had great pleasure in sharing our last meal before some of us leave for the holidays. I would like to wish you all a pleasant Christmas and hope you enjoy it immensely. Spend time with your family and friends and do not waste a minute of it. For it shall disappear as quickly as it has appeared. I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and the Hall burst into loud cries and cheers. Students began flooding out the Great Hall doors and headed towards their respected towers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Elise had her luggage packed, she handed it to Harry for him to carry to the carriages.  
  
"Zank yoo for taking my zings Harry. Are yoo sure zey are not too heavy?" she asked the puffing boy.  
  
"I'm-gasp-quite fine tha-gasp-nk you," he replied as he struggled to place the trunk at the back of the carriage. Once it was finally placed securely at the back of the carriage, Harry joined Elise inside and cuddled her until they reached the station.  
  
"Don't forget to owl me when you get home ok?" Harry told Elise as he kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
"Of course. I vill also send your present. I hope you like it."  
  
"I'll love it." He caressed her cheek with his hand. "Have a great holiday." His lips soon emblazed within her own. A hot flowing passion flooding from his lips to hers.  
  
"Gross." A sudden voice spoke out. Elise and Harry broke away from each other to glare at the individual who dared break their passionate kiss.  
  
"It's too horrific to look at," Draco said as he shivered.  
  
"Looking at your face is horrific Malfoy." Draco gave him a menacing look.  
  
"Whatever Potty. I don't have time for you and your mindless girlfriend. I actually have a family to go home to." Draco walked up the stairs and into the train.  
  
"Why that little son of a . . ." Harry stuttered.  
  
"HARRY!" Elise yelled at him. He stopped himself from going up the steps and following Malfoy into a compartment.  
  
"Please Elise. He insulted my family," he groaned.  
  
"I don't care. I do not vant to leave Hogwarts knowing zat yoo are angry," she placed her fingers under his chin to pull his gaze away from Draco.  
  
"I guess you're right." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Iz ok." She smiled. "I'll see yoo ven I get back."  
  
"Bye," Harry replied as he watched her go up the steps and look for a compartment.  
  
Harry watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. Elise peered through her window looking at Harry. Their eyes met and she waved goodbye. He returned the gesture and turned towards the carriages.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry trudged his way back up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Snape eyes," he muttered glumly to the Fat Lady. She glared at him.  
  
"Cheer up dearie," she scolded. "It's Christmas holidays for Merlin's sake."  
  
Harry put on a fake smile before stepping into the Gryffindor Common Room. He stopped suddenly as he saw that the room was decorated in the Gryffindor colours. Snow was falling from the ceiling of the room and bells could be heard over music. He gazed around the room until his eyes met a large banner. It read, "Gryffindor Christmas Celebration! Merry Christmas to all!" Harry smiled. He forgot all about the celebration, as he was pre- occupied with Elise. Seamus, Dean and Neville walked up to Harry.  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry!" They chorused together before handing him a gingerbread cookie in the shape of a tree.  
  
"Thanks guys," he replied as he reached for the cookie. The boys watched eagerly as Harry bit into the cookie. He chewed for a bit before cringing and spitting it out. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sadly, the boys were laughing at him and he would have to wait until they calmed down. Finally, Seamus calmed down and looked at Harry.  
  
"Terribly sorry Harry. But we couldn't resist," he chuckled. The room rang in their laughter while Harry gave them a confused look.  
  
"What was that?" he repeated.  
  
"Our own specially made gingerbread cookies. Made out of Bertie Bott's vomit beans. The Weasley twins gave us the idea. We saw them at Zonkos. We couldn't resist."  
  
Harry gave them a disgusted look. "That's great boys." He turned away from them and looked around the room. Ron was in a tedious chess game against Ginny. But where was Hermione? He finally spotted her in a corner by the edge of the stairs that led to the Girls dormitories. She was writing a report of some kind. 'Typical,' Harry thought. He walked up to her and waited a few seconds to see if she would realize that someone was actually alive. Since she didn't notice, he bent down towards her.  
  
"EARTH TO HERMIONE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" He yelled in her ear. She jumped up and covered her ears.  
  
"YES I CAN HEAR YOU!" She shouted back while giving him a menacing glare.  
  
"Good," he said in a softer voice. "Why are you working Herms? You do know that it is the Gryffindor Christmas Celebration right?"  
  
"Yes I know but homework is much more important. I would be doing it in my dorm BUT THE GIRLS WON'T LET ME IN!" She cried up the stairs. He laughed at her.  
  
"C'mon Hermione. Since you're stuck down here, you might as well try and look like you're having a great time."  
  
"Harry," she said peering into his delicious green eyes. "I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"Aw Herms! You're such a party pooper. Look, there's food, music and presents. Everyone is having a great time. Why can't you?"  
  
"Because I'm not hungry, the music is lousy (Britney Spears' Overprotected was playing . {No offense to all the Britney fans out there}) and there are no presents for me." She gathered up her things and was about to get up when Harry forced her back into her chair.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned. "I wasn't suppose to give this to you until Christmas but since you're being such a prick and I would like you to lighten up a bit, I'm going to give you yours in advance. Now stay here. I swear on my life Hermione Granger that if you move from that chair, I will charge into your dorm and take every assignment you've already completed since the first day of holidays and I'll throw it into the fireplace."  
  
"You wouldn't," she stuttered. He got up from his chair and leaned in towards her.  
  
"You better believe it. I think it would be best if you actually listened to me instead of finding out the hard way." He walked off towards the gigantic Christmas tree near the fireplace. Hermione crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"MEANIE!" she screamed.  
  
Harry turned around. "YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" He exclaimed. She smiled to herself. Harry could always cheer her up when she was being prissy. He soon returned and placed a small box in her delicate hands. It was made out of silver with a shimmering bow holding it together.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said gratefully.  
  
"Now open it so that we can go get some food. Seamus and them gave me this really nasty cookie and I would like to eat something to get rid of the after taste." She laughed as she looked into his gorgeous eyes before unravelling the bow around the box. She slowly opened it and gasped as she looked at his present.  
  
"It's . . . gorgeous," she whispered. She looked at him as she pulled it out of the box. He had given her a silver heart locket, which hung on an exquisite silver chain.  
  
"Open it," he replied with a grin. She smiled and unlocked the locket. Inside was a picture of Harry smiling back at her. It was perfect. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Harry would get her something so beautiful.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she exclaimed before pulling him into a warm hug. "It's magnificent. I love it."  
  
"Here," he responded pulling away from her unwillingly. "Let me help you put it on." She smirked at him before exposing her back to him and lifting up her hair. He carefully unclasped the handle. His hands slowly went around her neck as he placed it gracefully upon her slender neck. She turned around after he was done placing it on her silky smooth skin and smiled.  
  
"How does it look?" she asked. He looked at her shocked. She was beautiful. The silver locket fitted perfectly around her neck.  
  
"You're beautiful," he replied but suddenly realized his mistake. "I mean . . .the locket. The locket's . . . um. . . the locket's beautiful." He blushed profusely and turned his gaze away from her. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence thinking of something to say when-  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Someone yelled above them. "LOOK UP!"  
  
They both looked towards the stairs above them and realized what was happening.  
  
'Oh Merlin . . .' thought Harry and Hermione.  
  
*Hello once again my fellow HP lovers. Wow! I'm on a chapter-writing roll! Lol. I got a LOT of reviews last chapter asking me to continue. I guess that cliffie was too much for you guys to handle. Lol. So here's another chapter . . . ending in , yet again, another cliffie. I would like to thank all my reviewers and KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE REVIEW! =D I'm out of school on Friday (June 20) so chapters will be updated like wildfire. Lol. Well, I'll try. I do have a life. . . and things to do during summer. Anyway, don't wanna take too much of your time. So if you'd please to be a favour and click that little button on the left, I'll be forever grateful. Love always, CJ 


	12. The Friendship Begins To Break

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: If you go to your local bookstore, go and read the name of the author of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix because my name will definitely not be under it.  
  
Dedicated to my good friend Sammy! And don't worry; the 'dirty' chapter will also be dedicated to you. Lol.  
  
Chapter 12: The friendship begins to break  
  
Harry and Hermione's faces dropped as they gazed up at Dean Thomas sniggering at them. In his right hand, he was holding a piece of mistletoe.  
  
"Well," Dean laughed. "Get it on then."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other queasily. What were they going to? Everybody had stopped their activities to see if they would do it or completely wimp out. Hermione glanced at Ron who was looking at her anxiously and Harry thought about what would happen if Elise found out.  
  
'I could always explain that I was forced to do it,' he rambled through his brain. 'I mean, it's not as if I wanted to kiss her. It's Hermione for Merlin's sake. She's been my best friend for 7 years. Plus she likes Ron and Ron likes her back. And if Elise trusts me, she'll believe that I didn't want to be part of anything and that I was thinking of her and no one else. . . and. . ."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione repeated. He broke from his trance and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"We gonna do this or not?!"  
  
"Yes, I mean no! No, I mean yes. I mean no. Yes. That's what I meant."  
  
Hermione gave him an awkward look. "WHAT?!"  
  
Harry looked around the room. Everyone was waiting for him to make a decision. "Alright. Let's get it over with."  
  
He leaned in toward her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. The whole common room started shouting in discontent.  
  
"COME ON!!" Dean shouted. "Don't be such a coward. On the lips Harry! WITH TONGUE AT LEAST!!"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. His heart was beating a mile a minute. 'I can't do this! Hermione's just a friend. Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend. A pretty darn gorgeous friend. Whoa! What am I talking about? I can't think of her like that! I have Elise. I'm content with Elise. Yes. Content. Oh no, everyone's looking at me. The faster I do this, the quicker I can get it over with.'  
  
Harry moved closer to Hermione, his lips inches away from hers. She was quivering from nervousness and he knew that she wasn't anticipating this either. His lips grazed hers slowly. He didn't expect her to kiss him back. He knew that she didn't like him anymore than a close friend. He was about to pull away when he felt her tug his lips closer to her own. They lingered together before their tongues entered each other's mouths. His tongue swirled slowly around hers and her hand lifted up to touch Harry's soft skin. Everything and everyone around them faded away and it was just the two of them, basking in each other's presence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron who was mere metres away stared at his two best friends. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Harry . . . Hermione . . .He couldn't bear the thought of it. He turned towards the chess set and moved his castle towards the king.  
  
"Checkmate," he said subconsciously. Ginny, who was looking at the pair previously, turned towards her brother and looked down at the set.  
  
"So it is. Can you imagine," Ginny replied turning back to Harry and Hermione. "The day I'd see them kiss. I never thought it would be possible."  
  
"Yeah," Ron responded in a daze. His sister turned towards him.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Sure." He began to re-organize the pieces in their respected spaces. Ginny could tell he didn't want to talk so she gazed back and began cheering with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd as the couple's kissing became more and more intimate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione finally broke their kiss as the cheers of their fellow Gryffindors reached their ears. They gazed into each other's eyes. They were both shocked at what they had done. How would Elise take this? How fast would it take for the news to travel all around Hogwarts? HOW WOULD RON TAKE THIS?! He IS their best friend. Harry turned away from Hermione.  
  
"I guess I'll talk to you later then," he exclaimed before rising from his seat.  
  
"Yeah. Guess so," she replied gazing down at her unfinished report. She watched as Harry walked up the stairs past Dean to the boys dormitories. Dean patted him on the back while he laughed insanely at him.  
  
"Nice job Harry!" Dean snickered at him.  
  
"Whatever Dean," Harry exclaimed as he continued to walk up the steps.  
  
"Don't be sore about it Harry! It was all fun!! C'mon! It's the Gryffindor Christmas Celebration! Have fun! Drink butterbeer! Be merry!" Harry didn't reply but continued to walk to his dorm. "WELL MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO!" Dean walked down the stairs past Hermione. She glared at him and he winked back.  
  
She had had enough of this. She was getting into her room whether the girls liked it or not. She gathered up her things and stomped up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories. She was met by Parvati and Lavender who stood up at her presence.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" questioned Lavender.  
  
"To my room thank you very much," said Hermione who tried to walk past them when Parvati put her arm against the wall blocking Hermione from taking one step closer.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
Hermione drew her wand. "Says I if you do not move your arm." Lavender and Parvati jumped away from Hermione. Knowing that she was the smartest student in all of Hogwarts, it wasn't a smart idea to get in her path if she had her wand.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione smiled before pushing her way through her dorm door.  
  
"Oh Merlin what have I done?" she cried to herself before falling on her four-poster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry opened the door to his dorm and dragged his feet to his bed. He collapsed on top of it and lifted his fingers to the sides of his head and began massaging them.  
  
"I'm such a prat!" he yelled at himself.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more," a loathing voice replied at the door. Harry lifted himself from his bed to stare into the eyes of his best friend.  
  
"You know that I didn't want to kiss her."  
  
"Yet you did."  
  
"I couldn't do anything to stop it."  
  
"Yes you could've. You just didn't."  
  
"If I tried do you think they would've let me get away with it?"  
  
Ron didn't reply.  
  
"Exactly. You know I only like Hermione as a friend. Plus I have Elise. The kiss didn't mean a thing."  
  
"Well it looked like you were enjoying yourself."  
  
"WELL IT DIDN'T!" Harry shouted, getting up from his bed.  
  
"WELL SOOOORRRRY!!! Merlin, I'm sick of this! Always being the third wheel. The "sidekick" of the Boy Who Lived. I'm always walking in your shadow Harry. I'm nobody if I'm not with you! Do you have ANY idea how that feels?! To be totally left out. Being stuck with a family that cares more about your older brothers and of course, your adorable little sister. You have no idea what it feels like!"  
  
"At least you have a family Ronald Weasley! Did I ask to be the Boy Who Lived? Did I ask for my parents to die? Did I ask to be stuck with Muggles for seventeen years of my life? Did I ask to kiss Hermione? No I didn't! So I don't know why you're giving me attitude if I have done NOTHING to offend you," Harry fumed.  
  
Ron stared at him shocked. He didn't know what to say. He was still angry.  
  
"Whatever Harry. I'm not going to put up with you anymore."  
  
"I never asked you to in the first place. Leave if you wish. I could care less."  
  
"Fine! I shall!" He yelled at his now ex-best friend as he slammed the door.  
  
"UGH!" Harry screamed as he lay back down on his bed. He wished he could take the whole thing back. But right now, he really didn't care. At least now he knew how Ron really felt. He turned to his side trying to dream his nightmares away.  
  
*~*~*~*~* During the rest of Christmas holidays, Ron immersed himself in playing wizard chess, Harry practiced Quidditch every minute of every day and Hermione locked herself in her room writing extra assignments for her professors. None of them talked to each other, not even as they passed each other through the common room or at the Great Hall. Everyone in Hogwarts saw that the threesome's friendship was breaking and no one had the guts to do anything about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that concludes chapter 12. YEA! School's done! Finally! I hope everyone has a great summer. Now please be nice and go review. Oh. And if you haven't seen Finding Nemo.GO SEE IT!! I have a crush.on CRUSH! Yea..daz rite. The turtle. Lol. Anyway, it's the coolest movie ever. Other than Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and the Matrix. Can't wait to get all the DVDs! Bye! =D 


	13. CAT FIGHT!

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not JK. It is CJ! CCCCJJJJ!!!!  
  
Chapter 13: CAT FIGHT!!!  
  
When Christmas holidays came to an end, Elise returned to hear gossip all over the common room about the illicit kiss between Harry and Hermione. She ran up the stairs towards Harry's room and banged loudly upon the door. Harry creaked open the door and smiled as he gazed up at Elise only to be greeted by a slap on his left cheek. He grasped his face and looked up at her in confusion.  
  
"What was that for?" he demanded angrily. She slapped once more as tears began to stream down her face.   
  
"I can't beleeve yoo vould do such a zing to meeh Harry?! Iz over. I can't see yoo anymore." She turned around and began to trot down the stairs.  
  
"ELISE! Wait . . ." Seeing as it was no use, Harry closed the door and began to rub his cheek. His eyes fell upon Ron's bed where Ron only stared back at him.  
  
"Don't look at me. I'm not having any part in this." Ron got up from his four-poster and headed toward the door.   
  
'Some friend you are,' Harry thought as he trudged his way over to his own bed. Harry lay back, closed his eyes and drifted into his own thoughts.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door shut angrily as Elise slid down to her dormitory floor. She couldn't stop the tears. She couldn't believe would do something so despicable. In a way, she knew it was going to come. But she couldn't believe that he would cheat on her. How could he be so inconsiderate? How could he be so charming one minute and be conniving the next? Questions ran through her mind just like the tears on her cheeks.   
  
"Elise?" A voice asked from another part of the room. Elise wiped her face with the end of her blouse before she looked up to see who the voice belonged to. She gazed up to find none other than Hermione Granger. Elise stood up, gained her composure and headed towards her bed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm completely fine zank yoo verree much." Elise declared with a pompous voice.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem a bit . . . edgy." Hermione cringed. She couldn't think of an appropriate word at the moment.  
  
"EDGEE?! Ov course I am edgee!! I just found out zat yoo vere snoggeeng viz my ex boyfriend!!"  
  
"Who? Viktor?? Elise that was such a long time ag . ."  
  
"NO NOT HEEM!! HARRY!! Vot vere yoo zinking yoo crazee . . ."  
  
"Don't even THINK about finishing that sentence!"  
  
"Oh really?" Elise took a step towards Hermione. "And vot exactlee vill yoo do?"  
  
"I'll show you EXACTLY how crazy I am," Hermione threatened as she strutted over to Elise until they were head to head.   
  
"I'd like to see yoo try," Elise responded before throwing a right fist towards Hermione's face. It struck Hermione square on her nose. She grabbed it and noticed a trickle of blood on her hand once she removed it.  
  
"Oh you're going to pay for that!" She screamed as she head butted Elise into the door. Elise yelled as she grabbed Hermione by the hair and threw open the door. She dragged Hermione out until they were by the stairs leading down to the common room. In one swift movement, Hermione was tumbling down the stairs headfirst. Elise jogged down the stairs and headed towards Hermione. As she was about to throw a second punch Hermione's way, Hermione's left leg spun out and tripped Elise. Elise screamed unexpectedly and hit her head on the bottom of the staircase.   
  
The girls both in pain took a moment to breathe. By this point, they had the whole common room's attention. A crowd began to circle around them shouting "CAT FIGHT!" Ron, who was preoccupied with a chess game, heard the jeers from his fellow peers. He got up from his seat to see what all the commotion was about. Harry, who was trying to rest quietly on his bed, was disturbed by yells coming from the common room. Even though he wanted to think things through, his curiosity got the best of him and he headed towards the stairs.  
  
The girls regained their strengths as they headed towards each other again. One jab here, an uppercut there. A swift kick to the knee, a hard cracking slap to the face. They fought each other in pure hatred, jealousy and rage.   
  
What met the boys' eyes was shocking. Harry ran down the steps to grab Hermione while Ron made his way through the crowd to get to Elise. The girls screamed as two pairs of arms yanked them apart. They tried to escape the boys' strong grips but nothing worked. All they could do was struggle as they gradually moved away from each other.   
  
"I HATE YOU!!" They screamed at each other, to the arms that were holding them and to everyone in the crowd that watched them out of pure entertainment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione screamed as Harry threw her onto his bed. He pinned her down with his body and turned her face towards his.  
  
"WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU THINKING?!" He demanded.  
  
"She started it!" Hermione shouted. Harry gripped her face harder causing her to yelp.  
  
"Why were you both fighting in the first place?"  
  
"SHE WAS MAD HARRY!! She accused me of taking you away from her!" Harry looked at her in confusion. He let go of her face but he continued to pin her to his bed.   
  
"What? Why? How?"  
  
"I don't know! I think it's because of what happened during holidays." She glanced up at him searching for his reaction but he gave her none. He just stared at his linen with no initial emotion capturing his handsome features.   
  
"That's why," he exclaimed as he lifted himself from her lithe body. She got up.  
  
"What's why?" He turned to face her with a look of hurt now beginning to appear.  
  
"That's why she broke it off. She found out about the kiss."   
  
"But the kiss didn't mean anything . . ."   
  
'Didn't it?' Hermione thought to herself. Harry ran his fingers through his hair. She knew he was thinking of the right thing to say. She knew that he was pondering over what she had just said.   
  
"I guess," Harry replied. "I mean, it was only because of Dean . . . and the whole mistletoe tradition thing . . ."   
  
"Yeah." Hermione ran her hand over her face when she realized that she was still hurt. "Ow!" She removed her hand from her face to see it covered in blood. Harry looked over at her and figured out what was going on.  
  
"Oh my Herms," he exclaimed. He made her lie down in his bed as he went to fetch his wand.   
  
"Ei medeor mederi." The blood on her elegant face and bruises all over her body began to disappear.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"So what are you going to do now? You going to switch rooms?"  
  
"I can't. It's too late in the year to do that unless you have a very good reason."  
  
"But you do have a very good reason." She glared at him.  
  
"Do you really want Mc Gonagall knowing that her top Head girl student got into a fight with a foreign student?" He laughed at her remark.  
  
"I guess not. Then what do you have planned Miss Smarty pants?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment. "Stay here . . . with you."  
  
"Sounds pretty WHAT?!" He glanced over at her shocked. She looked so comfortable lying on his bed. "But you can't! There's a reason this is called the boys' dormitories."  
  
"Oh pish posh Harry! I'm Head girl! I can do whatever I want."  
  
"To a certain extent young lady. For the smartest girl in Hogwarts, you're not making a very smart decision right now."  
  
"Well you're going to have to put up with it because there's no way I'm going back into that dorm with that b. . ." The look that Harry had on his face cut her off. "That beastly girl," she sighed. Harry smirked.  
  
"There's only one way you're going to be able to stay here."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Do my homework for a month."  
  
"A MONTH! Are you mad?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one who wants to sleep in my bed for SIX months!"  
  
"FINE!" She growled.  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed. "Oh wait."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"There are several complications that accompany you sleeping in my dorm. First of all, I think Elise is going to notice if your bed isn't occupied."  
  
"I'll just close my curtains. I doubt she'll check on me. Here's the plan. Every night after dinner, I'll just take the things I need for the night and slip into your four-poster and keep the curtains down. And since I'm a morning person anyway, I'll just return to my room pretending that I went out for a quick stroll or something."  
  
"And what about Ron?"  
  
"Knowing Ron, he'll play chess in the common room until he's ran out of opponents or until he realized it's late and that he must finish his reports that he's been procrastinating about for days. But he'll do it in the common room just in case another unfortunate soul happens to pass by and wants to play a round of Wizards chess."  
  
"That solves that. But how exactly are you suppose to fit on my bed?"  
  
"Harry! It's a double. We'll fit. Don't worry."  
  
"And how about if Mc Gonagall finds out."  
  
"Then I will take full responsibility."  
  
"But you'll be demoted as Head girl and we'll lose house points."  
  
"Oh doesn't matter. I never liked being Head girl anyway and we're up 113 points in house points."  
  
"Cool," Harry replied satisfied.  
  
"Anymore questions?"  
  
"Nope. I'm good." He looked at his watch. "Well since it's 8 right now. You might as well get your stuff."  
  
"Ok." She got up. But before she left, she kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Harry." She turned around and exited the dorm leaving Harry drowning in thoughts once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron pulled Elise into the chair that he was formerly sitting in. As she was released from his strong grip, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He pulled an armchair up to where she was sitting and looked into her luscious blue eyes.   
  
"Are you ok?" Ron inquired.  
  
"I'm fine zank yoo," Elise sighed. She touched the back of her head and yelped in pain. It was throbbing so hard that she thought her head would burst.  
  
"Are you SURE you're ok?" Ron demanded again.  
  
"No." Elise began to tear. She couldn't help it. It hurt so much. She leaned back against the chair that made it worse so she sat up straight. Ron moved towards her.  
  
"Here," he replied as he lifted his hand towards the back of her head. "Let me see." As his hand grazed the back of her neck, Elise felt a tingling sensation run through her body. She showed no emotion until his hand ascended higher to gently feel a bump on her scalp. She screamed. "Sorry sorry sorry." He removed his hand quickly and drew out his wand. "Ei medeor nederi." Sparks flew but nothing happened. Ron looked at her with confusion. She looked back at him with a look of disappointment before drawing her own wand.  
  
"Ei medeor mederi." She took a deep breath as she felt the magical healing powers of her wand. Ron lowered his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry," he sulked. "I've never been good with healing spells." She lifted his chin with her hand and grinned at him. She knew she hurt his feelings even though she hadn't meant to.  
  
"Iz ok Ron. Neethur am I. I happened to remember zat vun becoz I voz reading it on zaa 'Ogwarts Express."   
  
"Oh," he laughed. An awkward silence filled the space between them for a couple of seconds. "So what are you going to do now?" Elise finally leaned back on her chair closing her eyes.  
  
"Probablee go back up to my room and rest." She glanced at him as he was fiddling with his fingers. She bent over towards him to gather his hands in hers. "Zank yoo Ron for pulling mee avay from zat . . . zat gurl. I owe yoo somezing. Vot vould yoo like?"  
  
Ron had an idea of what he would like but he DEFINITELY wasn't going to tell her. "How about a date the next time we're allowed into Hogwarts?"  
  
"Zat iz fine vith mee." She smiled as she rose from her seat. Ron followed her lead. "I shall see yoo tomorrow zen." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Zank yoo Ron." She turned around and headed towards the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Yeah," he replied in a daze. "Bye." He sat back in his chair and smirked.   
  
As Elise walked up the stairs, she grinned evilly. Finally, her plan would be able to take action. The final six months of Hogwarts were going to be amusing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Voila! Chapter 13 is now complete. Now go review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Luv y'all! CJ 


	14. An Unforgettable Date

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: Same old rubbish.  
  
Note: I don't know if anyone's noticed. But I made a mistake in the last chapter. When Ron asks Elise out, he asks her to go with him to Hogwarts. Lol! I'm really sorry I didn't realize I did that until later on so I would just like to clear everything up and say that he was asking her out to Hogsmeade. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 14: An Unforgettable Date  
  
Days went by quickly in Hogwarts as it began to regain the quick pace of its normal self. Classes resumed and everything went back to normal. Normal nowadays meant Harry and Hermione sleeping in the same bed, Hermione doing Harry's homework until February, Ron and Harry still not talking, Hermione and Elise glaring at each other and Ron beside Elise's side every single moment. Soon enough, it was Saturday morning and everyone was getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Harry found Ginny and the three of them casually trudged through the snow towards Hogsmeade.  
  
Ron checked himself in the mirror. He brushed his hair carefully and flattened the wrinkles in his navy blue turtleneck that contradicted the brightness of his red hair.  
  
"Hey Elise," he cajoled in front of the mirror showing off a casual "sexy" smirk. He offered a hand towards the mirror. "You ready to go out on the hottest date you'll ever have?" He chuckled as he realized how stupid he sounded. "Merlin I'm an idiot," he exclaimed as he picked up his coat from the end of his bed and sauntered towards the door. He made his way down the staircase and headed towards Elise's dorm. Before knocking on the door, he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Rostrum." A bushel of roses appeared in his hand. He beamed at himself, took a deep breath and gave a gentle rap on the door. He heard swift footsteps approach the door, pause and then carefully open the door. Ron gazed up at the beauty before and smiled. Elise locked her eyes with his and smiled back.  
  
"Hi Ron," she said as she turned towards her bed and picked up her coat.  
  
"Hi," Ron replied. "These are for you." He handed the roses to her that she stared at in amazement. Her soft hands quietly received the gift.  
  
"Oh Ron. Yoo shouldn't haf." She took a small whiff of the flowers before her arms embraced his body.  
  
"I know. But I couldn't resist. You deserve the best." She giggled foolishly as a shade of red began to caress her cheeks.  
  
"Zank yoo." Ron crooked his right arm towards Elise that she took and placed her own neatly between his. It fit perfectly and they sauntered their way towards Hogsmeade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seven glasses of butterbeer later, Elise and Ron found themselves laughing hysterically at Merlin's Brew.  
  
"And Ginny ran up the stairs once she saw Harry and didn't come out for hours," cackled Ron. "Her face was as red as her own hair." They began to roll in a new fit of laughter.  
  
"I remember ven I voz zat age. It voz ze furst tyme I met Viktor. I had heard so much about heem frum my frenz so ven I saw heem I voz in a complete state ov shock becoz he voz so handsome."  
  
"How long did you like him before you actually started going out?"  
  
"Vell, frum zat moment unteel ze beginning ov my second year at Durmstrang. He asked meeh out zat October ven ve had a Halloveen party. Ve broke up at ze end ov ze summer before ze beginning ov my fourth yeer."  
  
"I see," said Ron as the air began to fill of melancholy. He glanced up as he heard the doorbells ring as three students entered the tavern. One red head and two brunettes. Ginny, Hermione and Harry. Ron's face turned into a grimace and he cleared his throat. "You want to head back to the school? I have one more thing I'd like to do with you before dinner."  
  
Elise glanced at him and carried a glint of anticipation in her eyes. "Shore," she replied as she picked up her coat from the back of her chair. Ron put on his own before taking Elise's and holding it for her to put on. She smiled at him as she placed her arms in the crooks of her coat. They walked towards the entrance but not before Ginny spotted them.  
  
"Hey Ron!" She called. Ron stopped two steps away from the door and turned around towards his sister. "Mum says you owe me two sickles for tidying up Pigwidgeon's cage after YOU neglected to clean it!" He gave her a look of frustration before reaching into his coat pocket and handing her two silver coins. "Thanks bro," she said before pecking him softly on the cheek. She walked back towards Harry and Hermione who were gazing at Ron.  
  
"I'm guessing he still doesn't want to talk to us?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Harry. My brother's as stubborn as a rock. It's going to take him a while to get over the whole ordeal."  
  
The three of them watched as Ron held the door open for Elise without glancing at them and followed his date out the tavern. Their eyes followed his red head saunter away down the street and out of sight. Sadly, they found a table near a window and ordered a few butterbeers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So vot iz zis last sing yoo vould like to do before dinner?" They were walking beside the lake on the Hogwarts grounds and Ron stopped to look at her. He smiled at her before sitting on a nearby rock.  
  
"Have you ever been skating before?" She gave him a curious look.  
  
"Skateeng? Vot's skateeng?" Ron chuckled lightly.  
  
"You have pieces of metal called blades are attached to the bottom of your shoes and use them to glide across ice. Watch." He lifted his right foot on his left knee and pulled out his wand. "Pattinatore!" Elise watched as a piece of metal was added to the bottom of Ron's shoe. He lifted his other shoe and repeated the same spell. He got up from the rock, trudged carefully through the snow and glided over the ice. Elise cheered in excitement as she watched Ron go around the lake in circles.  
  
"I vont to try," Elise squealed as she sat on the rock. Ron returned to the white ground and kneeled in front of Elise. He lifted each of her feet carefully and chanted the spell. She stood up and tried to walk but because she didn't know how to balance her weight on the skates, her knees shook fervently and she fell gracefully into Ron's arms who toppled over. They laughed at each other before Elise pulled herself up on her knees and waited for Ron to help her on the ice.  
  
Ron held her hands firmly as she carefully inched her way across the ice. She couldn't help but laughing as she slipped every few seconds. At one point, Ron decided to just pull her across the lake for a few minutes. He showed her a few tricks such as lifting one leg up at a 90-degree angle while gliding across the ice. He showed her how to do little circles, how to jump, how to move backwards, how to cross over each foot and how to speed across the ice. She was a quick learner and was soon racing across the ice trying to tag Ron.  
  
Ron yelped as Elise grabbed onto his back as she tackled him to the hard cold ice. She turned him over so that her arms were locking him in place.  
  
"Ok ok you win," he laughed.  
  
"Took yoo long enuf to figure zat out," she giggled. They stared at each other for a few moments, the mist of their hot breath intermingling with the others. Slowly, she lowered her lips towards his and touched the sensitive parts of his mouth. She was about to pull away when Ron opened his mouth and engulfed her lips in his own. Their tongues began a fierce battle as the rest of their bodies were shocked with rapid new heat and ecstasy. Elise began to tap the tip of her blades on the ice as her hands began to explore the body beneath hers. Little did she know how much a little tapping could do. Especially with a giant squid swimming about underneath.  
  
The couple broke apart as they heard a large giant creak pass through the ice. They gazed at each other in confusion before they both fell through the ice. Elise screamed as she tried to grasp onto a piece of ice. Ron tried to grab for her but was pulled away by the giant squid.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny, Harry and Hermione were slowly making their way towards Hogwarts. Their visit to Hogsmeade had been very uneventful and they decided to retire in the warm glow of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I wonder if Ron will ever forgive us," pondered Hermione.  
  
"Of course he will," replied Ginny. "You three have been best friends since your first year here. He just needs to cool off a lit-"  
  
A horrific scream interrupted Ginny as it pierced the brisk winter air. Harry looked around.  
  
"It wounds like it's coming from the lake," he panted as he dashed towards the lake. To Hermione and Ginny the scream was unrecognizable but Harry knew who was yelping for help and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.  
  
They arrived at the lake breathless as the small figure of Elise was seen in the middle of the lake.  
  
"Elise!" Harry shouted dashing towards her but was held back by Hermione. He turned around and looked at her with disgust. "What are you doing? She's drowing out there! I have to help her!"  
  
"How?" Hermione demanded. "By drowning yourself? There has to be another way!"  
  
"PLEEZE! HELP MEEH! ZE SQUID TOOK RON UNDER ZE LAKE!!" Screeched Elise. Hermione looked at her.  
  
"RON!" She yelped as she dashed towards the lake but was held back by Harry. She turned around and looked at him with despair. "Harry we can't leave him out there. He's going to die."  
  
His gaze softened. "I'll go get them." He stripped himself of his coat and carefully glided across the ice.  
  
When he finally reached Elise, he found her pale with blue lips shivering as she held on to the ice for dear life. Her hands were frozen and she gazed up at him with frozen tears. He pulled out his wand and pointed them at Elise's hands.  
  
"Aestus!" Elise felt a warm sensation fill her body as her hands quickly slipped from the ice only to be caught by Harry. He pulled her out of the ice. "Hermione!" Hermione carefully made her way across the ice and threw Harry's jacket over Elise. "Get her off the lake and put this on her." He removed his turtleneck that left him showing off his bare toned chest. Hermione gazed at him with tears glistening the sides of her eyes. She knew what he was about to do. She watched him as he looked down at the water. She grabbed his hand before he could get into the ice-cold water and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She grabbed her want quickly.  
  
"Minumen!" Harry felt this cool feeling rush through him and knew that Hermione placed a protection charm on him. He gazed up at her and in a vast motion, engulfed her lips in his and disappeared in the water. Hermione cried out to him as she watched the light of his body disappear in the cool depths of water underneath her.  
  
She looked down at Elise and watched her. Her eyes were closed but she shivered incessantly. Hermione chanted a quick spell that made it easier for her to carry Elise's body from the lake.  
  
When she reached the snow, she found a fire waiting for her that Ginny had begun. Hermione saw water glistening in her eyes as she helped her carry Elise over to the warmth of the fire. When Elise was finally settled in Hermione sat beside Ginny who was holding her knees to her chest.  
  
"What's going to happen Hermione? What if -- they -- both die?" Ginny began to hyperventilate. "What-am I - going to --- do?!" She began to sob into Hermione's jacket. Hermione lifted a hand to Ginny's hair and began to caress it softly.  
  
"I don't know Gin," she replied honestly. "Just hope for the best."  
  
A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I would've liked to continue it. BUT! SOMEONE (cough) SAMMY! (cough) wanted me to finish the chapter with a cliff-hanger so that she can read it. (Isn't she selfish?) lol. Jks. I luv ya moonz! Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I get a lot, I'll have the next chappie up by the end of this week that is actually quite fast. Tootles ~ C.J 


	15. Under The Sea

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: Do you see JK in my initials?  
  
Chapter 15: Under The Sea  
  
Harry swiftly swam through the lake. Hermione's spell was quite the spell. It allowed him to stay warm and be able to breathe underwater. Bubbles flew up to the surface as his wand illuminated the water. He glanced frantically at his surroundings. Where was Ron? There was no trace of the squid or his friend anywhere. He continued to swim towards the water's floor looking four ways at the same time. Time felt like it froze. As if he was swimming but not moving at all. He then looked behind him and found out why. No wonder he couldn't spot the gigantic squid. It was grasping him in one of its giant tentacles! Ron lay livid in another. His eyes were closed and he looked awfully pale, which contrasted the dark waters around them. His red hair casually flowing through the water. Harry's first instinct was to make sure Ron could breathe in case he hadn't already cast a spell on himself before.  
  
"Spiro are," Harry commanded. A ray of a silver, transparent colour swam its way towards Ron and formed a bubble around his head. Harry smirked before he was knocked hard on the side. He dropped his wand and watched as it fell through the murky lake. Pain surged through the left side of his body as he tried to swim towards his wand. Luckily it was still illuminated by his spell. But the squid saw Harry trying to escape and grabbed him with one swift tentacle.  
  
Harry shouted as he tried to twist and turn in the squid's grasp. But it was hopeless. All he could do was be dragged away by the squid. Its swiftness through the water protruded against his injured side as he cringed in pain. He glanced at Ron and hoped he was ok. His friend still hadn't made any indication of being alive and it was beginning to really worry Harry. He didn't want him or Ron to die before Ron knew that he was sorry about the whole fight and telling him that he still wanted them to be friends. But at the moment, it didn't seem like he would ever get that chance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on land, Hermione was lying Elise on the floor and propping her head against a pile of snow. She would have made a nice warm bed with pillows and fluffy blankets but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was with two of the most important people in her life hoping that they were still alive. She didn't know what she would do if they were no longer there for her. She didn't know how she would survive. They were two energy sources for her. Without them, she was just a dead fuse. Nowhere to go, nowhere to move. All she would do was sit and stare into nothing reminiscing about them. She couldn't bear to lose them. If she did, she might as well go with them. At least they would be together in heaven.  
  
She had sent Ginny to go back to the school and find Madam Pomfrey and Professor Mc Gonagall. With their aid, they would be able to take care of Elise and rescue Harry and Ron. For her, every second was fatal for her two friends and each minute was a lifetime. She looked towards the castle and tried to spot three figures trodding towards her but none came. She was too far from Hogsmeade to ask for help there and no students would be passing by because they still had a few hours to spend at the small village. She looked up at the skies and cried up in agony. Everything was going wrong! This year was total disaster. I mean, the trio have been through a lot in the past but it's their last year. Couldn't they get a month of being able to relax and not think about school or being murdered by a member of the 'dark side'?  
  
Tears began to spill out of the corners of her eyes. She couldn't lose them, she just couldn't. She had done all she could for the moment. All she had left to do was wait. Wait for death, wait for life, wait for an absolution that would never come. She peered over the lake and then down at Elise. Her eyes filled with anger and despise. It was all her fault. If it hadn't been for her, none of this would have happened. Her, Harry and Ron would still be best friends and she wouldn't be on the side of the lake waiting for them to turn up dead or alive. She hated Elise. She hated the fact that both Harry and Ron had liked her. They had both chosen her over herself. After seven years of friendship, they had deserted her for this piece of . . . filth. She was sick of it. She wanted her friends back. She wanted everything to disappear. She wanted all her problems to disappear. She wanted to be able to just relax and be with Harry and Ron. But that would never happen. She knew it was the truth. And it hurt. It bloody hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry watched as he and Ron were being carried through the water. He would've thought it was a wonderful experience if it wasn't such a life- threatening situation. His eyes began to droop as fatigue began to wash over him. He just wanted this to be all over. He wanted to see light again. He wanted to see a certain girl again. He wanted to be at Hogwarts with his friends and be able to laugh at the stupid things they do. He knew he was going to regret thinking this later, but he missed being tortured by Snape and being given extra homework and detentions for things he had not participated in at all. A silent tear swam with the water that ran by his face as he continued to be led towards the bottom of the lake.  
  
It felt like hours drifted by as he was pulled towards his doom. But suddenly, the squid came to a sudden stop. Harry looked around in surprise wondering why it had stopped. He soon realized why and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's eyes were closed, her hands held tightly in her coat.  
  
"Merlin," she thought. "Please help my friends. Please protect Harry and Ron. If you bring them back to me safely, I promise I will do anything you ask. Just please bring them back alive. Give me one last chance to tell them how I feel about them and how much I care for them." She felt an awkward rush of wind and opened her eyes.  
  
"Woah!" She exclaimed. She looked around and realized she was surrounded by light. No trees, no lake, no snow. Just light. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in your self-conscious at the moment. In the outside world, you are sitting on a log thinking. But as you can see, in your mind, you are here, with me." She turned around to look at the speaker.  
  
"And who exactly are you?" The man chuckled and took a step towards Hermione. She cautiously mirrored his move except further away from him.  
  
"There is no need to be frightened child. You were just asking for my help a second ago. Why fear me now?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, shock and amazement.  
  
"Merlin?" She responded this time walking towards the ancient being. He smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You are here because you called upon me and because there is knowledge I must pass on to you but can only be known by you. You cannot repeat anything of our conversation here or there shall be consequences to be paid. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." She paused. "What kind of information sir?"  
  
"Your friends shall survive and life shall continue on as it once was." A sigh of relief passed through Hermione. "For now." Her eyes locked with Merlin's.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Months will pass but before your school year is done, one of you will die."  
  
She looked up at him shock. "What? Why? What did we do to deserve this? There have been many attempted murders since we went to Hogwarts! Why does one of us have to die before we leave? Why do-" Merlin had raised his hand to stop Hermione's never ending questions. He sauntered towards her grimly and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I cannot answer why one of you must die. I can only tell you what is to come. There will be choices to be made and one of you shall not survive. The choices will affect the well being of the world and its inhabitants. This cannot be avoided. It is the future of you and your comrades. It cannot be changed, it cannot be tampered with. It is to come and I am here to heed you. You can either accept it or not. That is your choice. But when the time comes, you, Hermione Granger, will have to make harder choices. I hope you choose the right ones." With that the light began to fade . . .  
  
"But-" It was too late. He was gone and she was back on earth staring out across the lake. He had left her with many questions. But her questions would never be answered. She couldn't tell anyone and it pained her to know that her, Harry or Ron will never graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tears streamed across her face as she continued to look towards the murky water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry smiled as he swam through the water dragging Ron along with him. He finally spotted his wand and picked it up from between the weeds. He then began his slow ascent towards light, towards civilization, towards life.  
  
A few minutes earlier, he had been trapped between the squid's giant tentacles fearing the worse before he and Ron were saved. He silently watched the Mermen protrude the squid with their tridents. Him and Ron were quickly released from their bonds and they fell onto the floor. Harry slowly lifted himself and placed Ron on his shoulders. He looked towards the Mermen and caught the eye of one of them. He remembered him from the Tri Wizard Tournament in fourth year. They exchanged a comprehending look of gratitude and Harry continued across the sand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione half smiled as she remembered Merlin telling her that they would survive. At least for today. But how long would it be until one of them wouldn't be able to escape the claws of death? Her half smile turned into a frown and then into a full smile as she ran towards the edge of the lake.  
  
Red hair surrounded by a bubble pushed out from under the water, pushed by an unknown source of power that would soon be revealed as Harry. He fully pushed Ron onto the ice before placing his wand into his trousers and lifting himself onto the freezing ice. The bubble he had produced for Ron popped as Ron's head crashed onto the ice. Harry soon felt the harsh winds across his bare chest as he lifted Ron's wet body over his shoulders and trudged towards Hermione. He could barely make out her image as the light stung his eyes. But he was glad to see her. She looked like an angel. She was surrounded by a glow that enhanced her beauty. Or maybe he was just hallucinating.  
  
She screamed as she watched him fall on the ice. Afraid that his fall would create a chain reaction on the ice she shouted a spell that would keep the ice from breaking and ran towards Harry and Ron. She turned Harry over, removed her coat and placed it on his shoulders. They were both pale and turning blue. Tears trickled down her face as she looked towards the castle. She finally saw three figures moving toward her and willed them to move faster.  
  
With all her might she moved Harry and Ron as close to the lake's edge as possible before Professor Mc Gonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Ginny arrived. Relief rushed through all of their faces as they realized the three students were still alive. Many spells were performed to keep them warm and for helping their hypothermia. With one last spell, Mc Gonagall levitated all three students into the air and began the slow trudge towards Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
CJ- Well I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to write but I'm moving so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Especially since school started. But I'll try to write a new chapter at least once a month and more if I have time. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And thank you to all my other reviewers. Keep up the good work! =D 


	16. Recoveries

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANTHONY BECAUSE I MADE HIM WAIT SO LONG FOR IT. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot  
  
Chapter 16: Recoveries  
  
Hermione sat in between two beds in the infirmary pondering about the last couple of weeks. She glanced from Harry to Ron. They had been unconscious for five days now without speaking a single word. She knew that they would survive unless Merlin was only speaking about keeping them alive from the lake but not the after process. Merlin. Why did he have to depress her into worrying about which one of them was going to die before the other two graduated from Hogwarts? She looked at Elise in disgust. None of this would have happened if it were not for her. Hermione looked down at her book again, waiting for one of her best friends to wake up. To give her hope that everything would return to normal. Even though she knew it wouldn't happen, she could always hope. Hope that they would live, hope that Merlin was wrong, hope that she could continue her life as normal as it could ever be without having to worry about one of them dying.  
  
She couldn't bear thinking like this any longer. She closed her book, lifted herself from her chair and made her way towards the door. She opened it precariously and walked across the threshold before knocking into another being. She looked up to glance into the eyes of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Anything?" Ginny asked weakly. She had been crying non-stop since her brother resurfaced from the lake. Hermione looked at her with sadness.  
  
"Sorry Gin. Nothing yet." Ginny pushed her way past Hermione and walked towards her brother's bed. Hermione looked at her and decided to stay and comfort her friend. She closed the door quietly and paced back towards her friends. She watched as Ginny sat on the edge of Ron's bed and lifted her hand to touch his face. She caressed it slowly and brushed a bit of his red hair from his forehead.  
  
"Hey Ron," she began with tears beginning to trickle down her face. "Everyone's been worried about you. Mum is in an uproar and Dad's been trying to get a couple of hours off work so he can come visit. But you know his situation. Father has to work. Fred and George are also in a frenzy. They sent something for you to open when you wake up." She pulled out a medium sized packaged from her robes and placed it on the dresser beside Ron's bed. "They said it'll give you something to do while you sit in bed." She smiled slightly even though in her eyes, you could tell that her strength was fading. Hermione came up behind Ginny and placed a hand on her back and began to rub back and forth.  
  
"Don't worry Gin. Madam Pomfrey is doing everything in her power to get them back up. She said they should begin to wake up in a couple of days. But right now we need to get down to dinner." Ginny reluctantly lifted herself from Ron's bed and stared at Hermione. She yelped and collapsed in Hermione's arms in tears. All that Hermione could do was hold her and whisper words of comfort for the young girl. They slowly made their way to the Great Hall and sat down with their fellow Gryffindors before returning to the common room and going to bed.  
  
* The next day after classes ended, Hermione made her way towards the hospital wing. Once she got there, she took her place in her usual chair, put down her bag, laid out her books and began her homework. She took the occasional moment to peer at Ron and Harry and then continued her work. Dinner came and she went down to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat then made her way back to her seat in the infirmary. She continued working until she felt her head begin to droop. She slowly began to drift into sleep and lay back on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
She floated into dreams and found herself clamped in iron chains screaming as she watched Harry and Ron fighting against two other figures. Their backs were turned from Hermione's view and their forms were cloaked in darkness so that she could not make out who they were. Then out of nowhere, another figure appeared and turned towards her. She gasped as she stared into the icy cold eyes of Lord Voldemort. 'Hermione! Hermione!' She heard someone call out her name as she continued to scream with each step that Voldemort took towards her.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Hermione screamed as she woke up from her dream in tears. She stared up through blurry eyes as she saw Harry grasping her arms. "Hermione? Merlin, what's wrong?" Hermione sobbed again as she collapsed into Harry's strong muscular arms. She was happy that he was awake but terrified by what she'd just seen. Harry held her as she cried continuously and waited patiently for her to tell him what was wrong.  
  
"You're awake!" she cried into his shoulder. Harry let out a small laugh but knew that Hermione was lying.  
  
"I know you're happy to see me Herms but I doubt you'd be crying over me. What's really the matter?" He wrenched her from his body and looked into her chocolate coloured eyes. Hermione couldn't tell him what she saw. She could hardly tell him anything lately.  
  
"Oh," she sniffled. "Just a bad dream."  
  
"Would you mind telling what about?" He asked concerned. She shook her head.  
  
"No. Don't worry Harry." She wiped the tears etched across her face and smiled at him. "I'll be fine." He let the subject pass and turned towards Ron's bed.  
  
"How's Ron?" Hermione looked over at the red head as well.  
  
"Hasn't stirred yet. He should though soon. Madam Pomfrey said you guys would start regaining consciousness."  
  
"Makes sense. And he was longer in the lake than I was ergo he would need more time to recover." Hermione looked into Harry's emerald eyes and smirked.  
  
"Ergo?" She chuckled. Harry grinned.  
  
"You're not the only one who can use big words Hermione." They laughed together and looked off into the distance.  
  
"And how's Elise?" questioned Harry. Hermione's face fell a little but wasn't very noticeable.  
  
"Same as Ron. She should be up later on tonight or early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Well it's already 10:50," Harry sighed as he glanced over to the clock across the room. Hermione spun around to peer at the clock.  
  
"10:50! Merlin I've got to get to the common room." She grabbed her books and stuffed them into her sack. "I'm glad you're ok Harry."  
  
"How long have I been unconscious anyway?"  
  
"6 days, 6 hours and 6 minutes." She headed toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. G'night." She opened the door and trotted off towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Night," Harry called after her. He lay back against his pillow. 'That was peculiar,' he thought. 'She even remembered the exact minutes I've been unconscious.' Madam Pomfrey came out from her office to check on the three students.  
  
"Ah Mr. Potter," she began in a friendly tone. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good," she said as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a small vial of pink liquid. "Drink this and you should be fully recovered just in time for breakfast. Sleep well Mr. Potter."  
  
"Thank you Madam," he replied as he received the vial. She quickly checked on Ron and Elise to see no improvement and made her way to her office. Harry took the bottle, pulled off the cap and sipped a small portion of the liquid. He gagged and tore it away from his mouth. 'Like the saying goes, the worse it tastes, the better it works.' He held the bottle in the air, toasted to himself and chugged the horrible concoction. He grimaced as the potion made its way to his stomach and a second later he was out like a light.  
  
*  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he squinted against the sunlight, put on his glasses and glanced up at the clock across the room. '7 in the morning,' he thought before he groaned and plopped back down on his pillow. He turned on his right side and looked over at Ron's cot but someone was standing beside Ron obscuring Harry's view. He raised himself again. He soon realized who it was.  
  
"And how are you this morning?"  
  
"I am feeleeng much butter." The person turned towards him and smiled weakly. "Ant hao are yoo?"  
  
"Way better." He grinned. Elise turned her back to him once more and lifted her hand towards Ron's face and began to caress it. Harry turned away as she bent down to kiss Ron softly on the lips. 'How rude,' Harry thought as he pulled his feet off the side of his bed and made his way towards the loo.  
  
"Vhere are yoo goeeng?" Elise demanded.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. You should take one too." He pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom. Elise gasped in disgust. 'How rude.'  
  
A few seconds later, she heard the gentle pitter-patter of water coming from the boys' bathroom. She looked towards Ron again and saw the slightest bit of movement. Her eyes filled with hope.  
  
"Ron?" she asked quietly. He grunted. She giggled. "Vake up sleepy 'ead." She watched as his eyelids veered from one side to the other before he actually opened his eyes and caught himself staring up at Elise's beautiful ocean blue eyes. He showed off a wide tooth grin and slowly lifted himself into sitting position with Elise's aid.  
  
"Yor brozers left yoo someteeng," she said as she handed him the parcel. He took it from her graciously and pulled off the wrapper. It was a chessboard equipped with all its pieces. Ron opened the note that came with it.  
  
'Hey lil bro. Heard you were in the infirmary so we decided to send you something to keep you entertained. As you can see it looks like a normal Wizards chessboard but really it isn't. Instead of them just chopping each other up, they also explode. And you don't need an opponent either. They've got minds of their own and they rebuild themselves after self-destruction. It's a good thing you're in the infirmary already because we haven't tested the product out yet so we're not sure how explosive the pieces actually are. Anyway, have fun Ron and if Mum or Dad asks where you got it from, you bought it in a catalogue and got it owled to you. Always laughing- we mean, loving you. Fred and George.'  
  
Ron laughed before folding the note and placing the chess set on his nightstand. He looked up at Elise's beautiful face. "And how're you doing?" He asked her. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his.  
  
"Very good now zat yoo are avake. Didjoo mees meeh?" He lifted his hand towards her soft skin and pulled her towards him before smashing his lips against hers and opening her mouth allowing passage to his tongue.  
  
"Lots," he smirked before pulling her towards him again.  
  
"Woah! Can we keep the PDA (Public Displays of Affection) down please?" Ron pulled away annoyed by the person who had interrupted a very nice welcome back from Elise. Seeing it was Harry, he turned towards Elise again and smiled maliciously.  
  
"Can we also keep the jealousy of the ex-boyfriend down?" Ron mocked. Before Harry could retort, Madam Pomfrey came gallivanting from her office in a very cheery mood that seemed impossible to do so early in the morning.  
  
"Good morning students! And how are we all feeling today?" They all grumbled and made their ways to their respected beds. Madam Pomfrey sauntered over to the cabinet and pulled out two small vials of a redish- pink liquid. Harry noticed it was like the vial she had given to him earlier except a darker colour. "These are for both of you," she exclaimed as she handed one to Ron and another to Elise. They gave her strange looks causing her to explain herself. "It's a potion that will give you full recovery instantly. I couldn't give it to all of you earlier because it must be taken in freely and not forced. Now drink up, it's almost time for breakfast."  
  
With looks of uncertainty, Ron and Elise pulled the caps of their bottles and grimaced as they drank the potion. As soon as Ron was finished his, he threw the vial away in disgust and reached over for a nearby glass of water.  
  
"That was disgusting. The first thing I get to drink after nearly dying is that horrible crap. She could have at least disguised it as pumpkin cider or butterbeer. Wow I'm hungry." He turned towards Elise before jumping off his cot and changing his clothes. "Let's go get some breakfast before my stomach eats me."  
  
They all got changed, said thanks to Madam Pomfrey and pushed themselves out the infirmary door. They trudged reluctantly together as they made their way towards the Great Hall. On the way there, they ran into Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.  
  
"HEY!" The boys shouted.  
  
"Great seeing you guys again," began Dean speaking to Harry and Ron. "The team is in shambles. Because both of you were out cold for a week we've had no time to practice. Now we can only fit in 4 practices before the game." Harry and Ron looked at Dean in confusion.  
  
"Game?" questioned Harry. "What game?" Dean looked at him in shock.  
  
"It's the finals Harry! We're playing against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. The game's in two weeks and we've only got 4 practices that everyone can make. We've got to work hard if we want to leave Hogwarts as Gryffindor Quidditch champions."  
  
Seriousness filled Harry's face. "You're right Dean. We've got to work hard. Let everyone know that tomorrow evening's our first practice. I promise you Dean Thomas," Harry replied as he swung one arm around Dean's shoulder. "We're going to give Hogwarts a game to remember."  
  
A/N: Finally! I know it took me long to update but be happy I actually got it done! So here ya go, a lil present for Christmas. You guys better REVIEW! Especially you Anthony. I even dedicated this chapter to you. So please, be nice. Tomorrow (Christmas. Yea that's right, my bday's on Christmas) is my birthday. So please gimme a lil present by reviewing! Thanks a bunch. MERRY CHRISTMAS/CHANNUKAH (CHRISTMUKAH) OR KWANZAA & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
PS: Did anyone notice the 6 days, 6 hours and 6 minutes quote? Same numbers as the devil's. =S a lil freaky isn't that. Could something evil be in store for Hogwarts? (OBVIOUSLY! I mean no. None at all) Well just keep reading and REVIEWING! The more reviews, the faster I write. So long, farewell, and happy holidays to all. 


	17. Quidditch Championship

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot including my new favorite quotes. (Hard to believe I created them) "Face it Malfoy, lions are born to be champions and snakes are only the vermin they destroy!" –Harry "You can't beat us. Snakes are the poisonous venom that brings lions and mudbloods alike to extinction." –Malfoy  
  
Chapter 17: Quidditch Championship  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced for two weeks as they prepared for the final match of the season. Harry pushed the team hard, making sure that there were no faults in plans and making sure each play was perfected. He had as many as 5 quaffles heading for Ron while the beaters tried to keep four bludgers at bay. It was a gruelling work out but the team executed throughout each practice with the exact same energy as for games.  
  
The Slytherin team also practiced with Draco working them to the core like dogs. He barked at them and did not let them rest until they began to drop from their brooms themselves. Both teams wanted the Quidditch Cup bad and the feud passed throughout the halls and classrooms of the school as the two weeks droned on.  
  
Soon enough, it was the eve of the final game and all of the students were seated in the Great Hall eating dinner. As everyone finished up their ice creams sundaes and pumpkin juice, Dumbledore rose from his seat and silenced the Hall.  
  
"Good evening all. The end of the school year is coming and with that, the final Quidditch match of the season. This year the two teams competing for the Cup is Gryffindor and Slytherin. Two valiant teams who have conquered their opposing teams over the season. I would like to wish both teams good luck and to play fair tomorrow. Everyone get a good night's rest and I shall be seeing all of you in the stadium."  
  
The students began to drift back to their common rooms and Ron left his seat and accompanied Elise to the dormitories.  
  
"I vill bee vatcheeng yooh on zee feeld," she exclaimed as he enclosed her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so nervous," he quivered.  
  
"Don't vorree. 'Ere." She reached into her robe and pulled out a small blue vial. "Drink zis beehfor yooh mount yor broom. It vill help yooh in yor game."  
  
He removed the vial from her clutch. "Thanks. Wish me luck." She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Good luck ant good nite." He watched her walk up the staircase before he turned to see the Fat Lady's portrait open up for more students returning from the Hall including Harry and Hermione. He glanced at them quickly and made his way up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione watched him walk up the staircase.  
  
"Ugh, he's still being a pratt," Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Always has been if you think about it," Harry chuckled. Hermione gave him a look that reminded Harry of Snape.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"Yes I know Hermione. You know how he holds a grudge. He'll get over it soon. And if he doesn't, there's something going on in that little red head of his."  
  
"Well he better stop acting like a child because it's quite horrendous the way he's treating us."  
  
"As long as our quarrel doesn't get in the way of tomorrow's game. I hope we win."  
  
Hermione stared into Harry's emerald eyes with hope. "You will Harry. You've deserved it. Gryffindor hasn't won since Oliver Wood left and it would be amazing if you regained the Quidditch Cup during your final year. Everyone knows the Slytherins didn't deserve the Cup last year. You'll beat them tomorrow and it will leave an imprint in Hogwarts' archives of greatest Quidditch matches."  
  
"As if I needed it," he spat. Hermione hadn't meant to offend him.  
  
"Oh Harry," she comforted as her hands moved up to caress his cheeks. "I know you never wanted to be known as the Boy Who Lived. But you were chosen; you've done great things in your life and have saved countless lives including Ron's and mine many a time. I'm just saying, after you win tomorrow, Hogwarts will have something new to remember you by."  
  
His frown gradually turned upside down. Hermione always knew how to make him feel better. "Thanks Herms. I have no idea who I'd be if it weren't for you." He threw his arms around her and they stood there momentarily letting the soft crackle of the fireplace fill their ears. "I need to go to bed. Big game tomorrow. You'll be in the announcer's box I suppose?"  
  
"Commentating as usual," she laughed. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione." They slowly let go of each other and made their ways to their respected beds. Harry was nervous beyond belief that his bed could hardly contain his slight tremors. Ron had fallen asleep as soon as he had reached the end of his bed, and Hermione was silently writing extra homework by the flame of the only candle in her dormitory. Everyone's mind was on the next day's game and anticipation and excitement was lingering in the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day had finally arrived. Harry had gotten up an hour earlier than everyone else even though he was probably the last one up the night before. He couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't rest and his body was aching to ride off on his Firebolt. He retrieved a towel from his trunk and made his way to the showers. He spent a long time under the slow trickle of water as he pondered over his game strategies. He wasn't going to let Draco take the title of Quidditch Captain of the Year away from him. Draco had received the title last year and Harry wasn't going to allow it this year. Even though the Gryffindor team's tactics weren't as well thought of the previous year, they were prepared to be champions this year.  
  
When Harry arose from his shower, a few others were up including Ginny, Dean and Seamus. It was only 7:45 in the morning and the game didn't start until 10. Breakfast commenced at 8:30 and warm-up for the teams was at 9:30. Slowly, one by one, Gryffindor students emerged from their beds and made their ways to the loo before they trudged their way to the Great Hall.  
  
When Hermione left her dorm and began her descent to the common room, she glanced down to see Harry pacing by the fireplace. She smirked as she watched her restless friend stare into oblivion. She crept up behind him and crouched into attack position before pouncing on his back.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" She yelped as she felt Harry jerk. His primitive instincts caused him to throw her over his shoulder and pin her to the burgundy coloured rug of the Gryffindor common room floor.  
  
"Merlin Herm!!" He gasped. "Never do that to a guy who's been wracking his brains out all evening." She laughed.  
  
"Sorry Harry, didn't know you were going to get into such an uproar." He lifted his muscular body from her slim figure and offered his hand to raise her up.  
  
"My apologies Herm. I just can't seem to have a good grip on reality lately."  
  
"It's ok. Gimme a quick second and then we'll go down and get some food. That should help you relax a bit."  
  
"Ok," he replied as he watched her saunter her way to the restroom. He sat down and closed his eyes. 'I don't know if you can hear me dad, but help me win today. Help me make you and mum proud.' He felt someone gently place their hand over his shoulder and he looked up into the soft chocolate eyes of Hermione. She smiled at him.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," he exclaimed as he lifted himself from the recliner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Harry had eaten as much as his stomach would let him, he said goodbye to Hermione and she hugged him for good luck before he made his way back up to the common room. He walked through the Fat Lady's portrait, up the stairs and into his dorm.  
  
Ron had just woken from his slumber and was pulling a shirt over his head. They were the only two people in the room. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence as Harry made his way to his trunk to retrieve his uniform. He looked at the clock looming above his four-poster. It read 8:55 A.M. A little more than an hour until the game. He glanced over at Ron before heading towards the door.  
  
"Be in the change rooms by 9:15. Warm-up starts at 9:30." His hand grasped the doorknob.  
  
"Some politeness wouldn't hurt," Ron jeered. Harry paused before making his way to the common room.  
  
"Please," he interjected before closing the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry glanced past the gates of the Quidditch exterior as he waited for them to open so that the Gryffindor team could enter the pitch. His heart was pounding hard enough that he could hear and feel it over the loud stadium filled with Hogwarts students.  
  
The gates made way and he mounted his broom and peered into the sunlight as wind brushed through his brown locks. The crowd cheered and jeered waving flags of green and red. Harry glanced around but everything he saw was a blur. The only sense that was working was his hearing and the only thing he could hear was Hermione's booming voice over the crowd of students. She was announcing the teams and the names of each player and the statistics of each team.  
  
Harry was interrupted in his lap around the pitch by a sudden swerve of green in front of him. He stopped abruptly to look at the offender. It was no other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ready to lose again Potter?" Malfoy snickered.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Harry spat. "Everyone knows you cheated last year."  
  
Malfoy howled with laughter. "That wasn't cheating. It was winning by unjust means."  
  
"Well you're not going to get away with it this year Malfoy."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it Potter?"  
  
"I'm going to drag you and your filthy serpents to the ground by the ends of your greasy hair!"  
  
"Is that a threat Potter?"  
  
"No Malfoy. It's a challenge. A challenge to see if you can win without having the need to cheat because it's the only way you can. Face it Malfoy, lions are born to be champions and snakes are only the vermin they destroy!"  
  
"You're going to regret saying that Potter!" Malfoy shouted before he zoomed off to his side of the pitch. Harry made his way to his position at the top of the pitch and took one last glare at Malfoy before searching the pitch for the Snitch. He heard the faint blow of the whistle and watched as flashes of colour streamed past his eyes as the Slytherin and Gryffindor chasers rallied the Quaffle.  
  
The crowds cheered as the Quaffle passed back and forth. Hermione's voice was shouting through the stadium as Harry and Malfoy steadily hunted the Snitch. Two hours passed and the score was 190-50 with Slytherin in the lead. Malfoy cackled at Harry each time Slytherin scored.  
  
"I told you Harry. You can't beat us. Snakes are the poisonous venom that brings lions and mudbloods alike to extinction."  
  
Before Harry could retort, he caught the slight shimmer of gold by the Hufflepuff tower. He blasted past Malfoy and chased after the Snitch. Malfoy cursed. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to Harry and his Firebolt. He looked around him for something resourceful and saw a nearby Slytherin beater. He wrenched the bat out of the beater's hand and sent a bludger in Harry's direction.  
  
The crowd's attention was drawn to the speeding bludger as it slowly caught up with Harry. The crowd held their breaths in silence as Harry grabbed for the snitch, the two Gryffindor beaters rushed to Harry's aid as he was still unaware of the present situation, Hermione leaned over the side of the commentary tower to get a better view of what was happening and time seemed to have slowed down.  
  
As soon as Harry's hand grasped the small round ball of gold, a larger black ball of metal cracked into Harry's back causing him to spit out blood. A piercing shriek rose throughout the pitch as the crowd cringed at the sight before them. Even the Slytherins couldn't speak of what they had just seen.  
  
"HAAARRRRRRYYY!!!!!" A large voice screamed over the pitch as Hermione literally fell over the side of the tower. Hagrid caught her before she could plummet to the ground yet her tears still fell with much heaviness.  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team flew their way towards their fallen teammate. Harry still held the Snitch tightly in his grip refusing to let go, using it as a channel of his pain. He was immobilized on the ground, unable to feel anything from his neck down. He cried willingly, unafraid of the faces around him, staring at him with shock and concern.  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall streamed into his vision with Snape closely by her side. He reached into his robes to retrieve a vial filled with black liquid. He pulled the cork off the top as Mc Gonagall tilted Harry's head onto her lap.  
  
"Mister Potter, drink this. It will help ease your pain. A student has been dispatched to find Madam Pomfrey. It's alright now. You won Harry. Gryffindor won the Cup."  
  
Harry could care less if he won the Cup at the moment. All he was worried about was who had hit him with the bludger? Was it intentional? He looked up towards the sky thinking of his parents. For a second he thought he could see his mother reaching for him before he fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Mc Gonagall had conjured up a stretcher and with the aid of Snape, had placed Harry on it.  
  
They made their way towards the school while Professor Flitwick directed the students back to the school. Hagrid was having trouble holding back Hermione as Draco flew past their tower.  
  
"YOU GIT!! YOU SLIMY GIT!! I HATE YOU!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco continued his arrogant stride on his broom and brushed Hermione's comments off like he did the dirt on his robe. She sobbed into Hagrid's burly coat and Hagrid did his best to comfort the young woman.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione. Let's go to the infermery to see 'Arry. No point in stayin' herre unless you want to see sum berrds," Hagrid reassured her.  
  
"I hate him Hagrid. I want him to die."  
  
"C'mon dear. No use talkin' likes that. Let's head back to the school." Hermione could hardly budge so Hagrid picked her up and carried her down the long twisting stairs of the tower, back towards the school.  
  
Ron and the rest of the Quidditch teams retrieved the balls except the Snitch that Harry refused to let go of. Ron wanted to make amends with Harry. He was being a pratt by standing around acting as if he didn't miss his two best friends. After he got changed, he'd visit the infirmary. He promised never to let anything like a girl get in between him, Harry and Hermione again. He didn't want to see his friends hurt emotionally or physically and he wanted them to know before it was too late.  
  
A/N: That Harry Potter [shakes head] always getting himself into trouble. Anyway, it's been 3 and a half months since my last chapter but reviews kept coming so I decided to keep writing. I told you, reviews are like fuel, it gives me reason to write. So I'd better be getting a lot of them! School's almost done. Six more weeks of gruelling education. Enjoy the showers before the flowers! 


	18. Ultimate Betrayal

Stuck  
  
By CJ  
  
Disclaimer: If only Harry Potter was mine . . .  
  
Chapter 18: Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Hagrid, Hermione, Professor Snape and others filed into the Hospital Wing. There were about twenty curious people nudging each other to see if Harry Potter would pull through. Madame Pomfrey couldn't work with them mulititudes of people around so she began to tell others to leave. Professor Dumbledore instructed Professor Snape and Professor Mc Gonagall to lead the students outside and to return to their daily activities. Hermione was the only one allowed to stay because she was Harry's best friend and Dumbledore thought it proper that she be one of the first people he sees if Harry regains consciousness. Once the place had been cleared, Madame Pomfrey began inspecting Harry. She took her time, touching Harry, checking his eyes and mouth.  
  
"Seems like he's gone into a sort of coma," she diagnosed turning to Dumbledore, Hagrid and Hermione. "Collum," she stated pointing her wand. "There, that should take care of any internal bleeding. His back isn't that bad. He'll be a little sore when he wakes up in a few hours but other than that he should be fine and dandy."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief as she leaned into Hagrid's big burly coat. He placed his large palm on her shoulder.  
  
"See 'ermione. Told ya thurr was nothin' tuh woree aboot." She looked up into his glee-filled face.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," she replied as she threw her arms halfway across his mid- drift.  
  
"Seeing as Mr. Potter shall regain consciousness in a few hours, you may come visit him after dinner if you'd like Ms. Granger. That is, if Madam Pomfrey permits it?" he gazed at the nurse with a questioning brow.  
  
"Of course it's alright Professor. Just make sure he downs this potion before he gets out of bed to ease the pain," she smiled.  
  
"Alright Madame. I'm happy it wasn't any worse. Malfoy will pay for what he's done. Won't he Professor?" Looking up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Unfortunately, due to the rules of Quidditch, any injuries subdued during the game cannot be fouled and punishable." Hermione's eyes glazed over with salty liquid.  
  
"But Professor, that's not fair. Malfoy's just going to walk?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Ms. Granger." Hermione's smile gradually faded.  
  
"Thank you Professor," she replied gently. "I shall retire to my dormitory until dinner. Until then." She nodded to each of them before she swept across the Hospital Wing. 'Oh that slimy git,' she thought. 'He might not be punished by the school but he's not going to walk that easily.' She eased the door open and her eyes met that of a tall redhead.  
  
"How is he?" asked Ron. Hermione brushed past him and walk towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Why do you want to know? So you can gloat about it?" she spat at him. She felt him tug at her robe and twirl her around so that their eyes were piercing each other.  
  
"No," he replied gently. "Maybe because I'm concerned for my friend."  
  
"Ha," she scoffed. "When was the last time you called him that?" Trying to pry herself from his grasp.  
  
"After I realized I've been a pratt. Look Hermione," he pleaded as she struggled less. "I apologize for the past couple of months. I know I've been ignoring you guys and over a girl too which makes it worse." Hermione laughed. "I know me apologizing right now doesn't make up for everything but I just want you to know that I've really missed you guys and I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." With that final comment, Ron let go of Hermione and began to pace towards the Great Hall. This time, he was grabbed from behind and twirled around to find himself locked in Hermione's tight embrace.  
  
"I accept your apology you prick." They laughed together until Ron started gagging because Hermione was hugging him too tightly. She let go and they walked to the dormitories together. "He's fine. He should be awake in a couple of hours. I'm going to go check on him after dinner. You can come if you like."  
  
"Sure," he grinned as they continued up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
After quickly stuffing her face with turkey, corn on a cob, apple cider, mashed potatoes and a small slice of black forest cake, Hermione excused herself from the Gryffindor table. She looked over to Madame Pomfrey who was still eating at the Head Table and pointed towards the Hospital Wing. With a nod of approval from the nurse, she made her way over to Ron who was devouring a huge leg of turkey at the moment.  
  
"Do you want to accompany me to the Hospital Wing?" she inquired.  
  
"Mot at de moment 'emiome," he replied with his mouth full. He swallowed before continuing. "I'll meet you there after I'm done this leg."  
  
"Okay. See you then," she laughed as she turned towards the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
She hummed as she turned down the corridor towards the wing. She quietly opened the doors and crept her way besides Harry. He was still sleeping yet he looked at peace. She grinned as she stroked his hair with her smooth ivory fingers. She heard creaking from the entrance and sauntered over to meet Ron. She gasped as she looked up to see who it really was.  
  
"Good evening Granger," the intruder replied, wand pointed towards Hermione's face. She tried to reach her wand. "Don't even think about touching your wand." She lifted her hands in the air not knowing what to do. Her eyes were mixed with contempt, hatred and fear.  
  
"What do you want?" she squeaked. The intruder laughed walking towards the innocent girl.  
  
"I wanted to see how Mr. Potter was fairing. Still out cold is he? Good, then there'll be no one to save you."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
The next few seconds were a blur for Hermione. She heard a door slam behind the intruder, watched as blue light flashed across the wing to hit Ron hard in the chest, screamed at the top of the lungs before being cut short by a stunning spell.  
  
"In the name of the Dark Lord!" The intruder cursed. Hermione squirmed helplessly as she watched the intruder pick up her body. Before her mind blanked out she heard a small pop and felt herself twirling in limbo.  
  
"MERLIN!" Ron shouted as he felt his body get knocked up against the oak doors and crumble to the floor. Pain shot through his limbs as his head hit the floor. He watched as the intruder stunned Hermione, picked her up and was gone in a mere second. He gradually regained enough strength to lift himself onto his hands and knees and crawl his way over to Harry. He pushed himself up and shook Harry gently.  
  
"Harry," he pleaded. "Come on Harry wake up! HARRY!" He watched Harry's eyelids swerve right and left and waited for them to open. When they finally did, Harry looked at his surroundings and peered down at Ron. Harry's back was sore but he was strong enough to lift himself and prop Ron against a chair.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here? Why are you in pain? What just happened?" he demanded. He watched Ron regain his breath.  
  
"Look Harry, I don't have enough time to make a full-fledged apology but just know that I'm sorry for the past couple of months and that I've already made up with Hermione."  
  
"Hermione? Where is she?" When Ron didn't reply, he asked again. "Where is she Ron?!"  
  
"I don't know Harry. Malfoy got here before I did and he hit me with a curse before I had enough time to react. He stunned her and disappeared somewhere."  
  
"How could he just disappear? Apparation isn't permitted on Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"WELL HE'S OBVIOUSLY GONE SOMEWHERE IF HE ISN'T HERE!!!" Ron shouted. Calming down, he took a deep breath. "Look, all I know, is that Malfoy's kidnapped Hermione and we've got to find her before he does something to her."  
  
"I agree," Harry stipulated and tried to move. "Ow," he squirmed. "I'm sore all over."  
  
"Same here mate," Ron chuckled. Harry looked around and looked at his nightstand. His eyes stared at a glass of a dark blue liquid. He picked it up.  
  
"I guess this is for me. Probably to ease the pain. If we split it, at least most of our pain will be subdued."  
  
"I'll take it if you will," Ron replied as he watched Harry bring the glass to his rouge lips. He grimaced as he downed half of the concoction and handed it to Ron. Ron did the same and put the glass down when he was finished. "Ick, where do these people get their remedies from?"  
  
"Beats me," Harry stated before jumping out of bed. "Much better." He threw on his robes and the boys quickly made their way to the corridors.  
  
"So where do you think Malfoy would take Hermione," inquired Ron.  
  
"Probably somewhere to torture her. But why would he take her?"  
  
"No clue mate. So he'd take her to a dungeon or something?"  
  
"That's my guess. Now, in what dungeon can you torture someone without being caught?" The guys pondered over it for a second and they stopped as they both looked at each other in realization.  
  
The boys had crept their way out of Hogwarts. They went to visit the kitchens where they took a secret exit that led right outside the Hogwarts gates. They mounted their brooms and flew off through the dark night clouds. During their visit to the kitchens, they received a few bundles of food and convinced Dobby to come with them. How else would they know how to find Malfoy Manor?  
  
Dobby was scared of heights and squealed in Harry's knapsack saying he was making sure the food wasn't going to spill out or be ruined. The boys rolled their eyes to each other but didn't mind their house elf friend. Dobby led them to the forest leading to Malfoy Manor and told them they could not travel any further with brooms because the area was secured and only brooms with the Malfoy crest were let in.  
  
So they crept through the forest, slowly making their way towards their destination. Dobby led them to the kitchen entrance where his former elf peers greeted him. He led Harry and Ron to a secret tunnel leading to the dungeons.  
  
"Good luck sirs. Please come back for Dobby. Dobby doesn't want to be caught by former master," he pleaded.  
  
"We'll try our best Dobby," Harry reassured the elf. "Thank you for your help." The boys turned and continued down the long arduous tunnel with the dim light provided by Harry's wand.  
  
Finally, they caught a glimpse of flame light and Harry extinguished his wand. They crept carefully towards the light, with their ears open for the slightest noise. Hearing none, they tiptoed to different dungeon cells peering to see if their colleague was amongst the dark stonewalls. After a long uninterrupted search, they finally found her. They looked at their surroundings to make sure no one was there before they slowly made their way over to Hermione. Her arms and legs had been shackled to the wall. Her head drooped towards the floor with grimy hair that hid her face. She looked exhausted from standing for a long period of time and couldn't hear them approaching.  
  
Two steps before they could reach her, Harry had a feeling that it was too easy. No one was guarding her, they hadn't met guards on the way down, the Malfoys would never leave a mixedblood alone, especially Hermione. Harry's intuition played in as he heard an evil cackle behind him. He turned, wand up to come face to face with none other, than Draco Malfoy himself. Ron, realizing as well that they had fallen into a trap, whipped his wand at Draco.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode boys. Quite the cozy home isn't it?" he scoffed.  
  
"Let her go Malfoy!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Or what?" Malfoy cackled. "You expect to escape without disturbance? I don't think so. This is my territory. If there are any threats to be made, it will be on my part. So why don't you both co-operate and surrender your wands."  
  
"Never!" Ron shouted courageously. Malfoy laughed again.  
  
"You guys never know when to stop do you. Oh well, I guess I'll have to take them the hard way," he replied in mock disappointment.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that Malfoy?" Harry inquired. "There's only one of you and two of us." Once again, Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Wrong again Mr. Potter. Sweetheart, come join me will you?" Harry and Ron watched as another figure removed itself from the darkness it was hiding in. The boys stared back in shock. It was the ultimate betrayal.  
  
A/N: Ah, another cliffhanger, in another chapter. Don't you love it? Anyway, my summer vacation has started so now I don't really have an excuse for not writing, except procrastination, and writer's block. It's been two months since my last chapter. So I've made an improvement. Lucky for you guys, my trust friend Sammy a.k.a Lilboobz asked me to write so I did. I believe there will be two more chapters of this story left and then it shall be the end. You guys only have to put up with me for two more chapters so keep those reviews coming. Byye for now. 


	19. Revelation

Stuck

By CJ

Disclaimer: 6th book is coming out soon (July 16, 2005). And believe me, I'm not the one writing it.

Chapter 19: Revelation

Elise.

The game was up. It was the final showdown. Ron stared at her, lost in astonishment. Draco walked over beside her, both of their wands now raised at the two boys who were in the middle of them and Hermione.

"Why…? I don't get it Elise…" Ron muttered. "This whole time, you've been conspiring with Malfoy? Why?"

"The question is more why wouldn't I?" replied Elise. She held an evil grin on her face as she stared at her former interests. "The Dark Lord holds a high price on your heads. Especially yours Harry. And since I couldn't quite get you away from you friends on my own, Malfoy was kind enough to offer his services, with a little more. Something that you both lack in for that matter."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ron shouted. "Malfoy? Better than us? Do you have any idea how big of a slimy git this guy is? He's the bloody king of slime!!"

Draco pointed his wand directly into Ron's chest. "I'd watch what you say on my property Weasel. You're not in Hogwarts anymore. Dumbledore or that fat giant friend of yours won't come to your rescue this time."

A long silence ensued as the intensity grew in the air.

"So what now Malfoy?" inquired Harry. "Am I suppose to exchange myself for Hermione? Are we going to fight it out? What?"

Malfoy released his cocky grin. "You and Weasel are going to chain yourselves beside your mudblood friend until the arrival of the Dark Lord."

"And if we don't?" Ron retorted. A flash of blue light hit Ron hard in the chest and flung him across the wall. Harry ran over to help his friend but was cut short by Elise. Draco sauntered over to Ron and picked him up by his hair. Ron yelped as he was yanked from the dirt.

"You don't really have a choice Weasel so just do as you're told or there'll be more of where that was coming from." Threatened Draco as he began chaining Ron to the wall beside Hermione.

Harry released himself from Elise's strong grip and stared at her in contempt. But, when he caught her gaze, he saw something he didn't expect. He didn't know what to say, how to act, what to do. Instead, he retreated a few paces so that he was a safe distance away from Malfoy and Elise.

After Malfoy was done chaining Ron, he stood beside Elise once again and re-pointed his wand at Harry.

"So Potter?" he teased. "You going to be the good little boy you always are or am I going to have to do the same thing to you?"

Harry paused. Thoughts were running through his head. If what he saw was true, then perhaps there was a chance of escape. But what about the other guards? Where were they? Were there even any? Was this all a hoax? Where was Lucius?

"WELL?!" Draco demanded.

Before Harry could reply, a guard arrived at the door.

"Master Draco," the guard panted. "The Dark Lord arrives. He will be arriving shortly."

"Very well. When he arrives, lead him here to the dungeon. Tell him that I, Draco Malfoy, offer him the greatest welcoming gift my father would never be able to present."

"Right away Master." The guard ran up the stone corridors, the echo of his feet bringing dread and fear into Harry's heart. The Dark Lord was coming and Draco was about to offer him and his friends as a gift. He had to find a way out.

Draco regained his composure and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Lock yourself up Potter. There's no escape."

Harry made his way to the stony wall. "Your wand Potter." Harry surrendered his wand to Malfoy, who took it and shoved it into his robes. He watched as Harry chained himself into the rotting links of iron. He stepped in front of Harry's face and said with utter contempt, "How does it feel like to lose Potter? How will it feel like to die like your stupid mudblood mother?"

Malfoy had crossed the line. Harry swung his head back and hit Malfoy with the crown of his forehead. Malfoy cringed holding his nose, which began to bleed.

"It's not over yet Malfoy. You're not going to get away with this."

Malfoy cackled as he wiped the blood of his pale moonlight skin. "I already have Potter," he retorted, putting his arm around Elise. Elise looked up at Harry and Harry wondered if what he saw was real or not.

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness as time dragged on. He felt dizzy after hitting Malfoy. He looked to his left and tried to smile as he stared at the bushel of red hair.

"How are you doing Ron?" Harry asked. Ron's head lifted slowly and rested on his arm as he looked at his friend.

"Couldn't be better…" said Ron. Harry laughed slightly at his friend's sense of humour even though they were in a difficult situation.

"How's Hermione?" inquired Harry. "Is she awake?" Ron looked over at Hermione who was on his left. Hermione was hardly breathing, her hair tousled over her face.

"Hermione?" Ron peeped with an inquisitive voice. "Are you alright?"

No reply.

Ron looked back at Harry. Harry sighed and leaned into his chains. Their situation was hopeless. He wondered what the Dark Lord would do to him and his friends.

But before he had any more time to think, a door opened from the end of the dungeon and footsteps were heard coming towards their cell.

Draco looked over at the three of them. "Time's up."

Harry listened to the footsteps draw nearer. Each one of them bringing him closer to his fate. The footsteps finally stopped and shadows loomed into the cell. Four deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy, sauntered in followed by a large figure dressed in a black cloak. At first Harry thought it was another deatheater but then he realized that the other deatheaters were bowing to the figure.

Its gnarly fingers reached up to the hood to reveal its face. Ron gasped as he looked into the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort. Harry stared on in silence.

"Harry Potter," the voice sneered. "We meet again." Voldemort stepped towards Harry. "And this must be your friends." He looked towards Ron. "Flaming red hair, gangly teeth…must be a Weasley." He moved towards Hermione. "And this must be the mudblood that always helps you get out of trouble Potter. Intelligent thing for a mudblood witch." He turned around and looked at Draco and Elise.

"Well done Malfoy." Draco bowed low. "You have served me well. You'll become an excellent addition to my deatheaters." He turned towards Elise, arms stretched out. She threw herself in front of Voldemort's feet. He cackled.

"There's no need for you to get yourself dirty my love." Elise raised herself from the floor. "I've missed you."

"I meessed yooh too," Elise replied as she embraced Voldemort. He enveloped Elise in his arms.

"Have you been taking care of my daughter Malfoy?" He said looking at Draco.

"Of course my Lord," Draco stated, bowing once more.

Meanwhile, Ron looked over at Harry who returned his gaze. Ron mouthed 'his daughter' and Harry looked back in bereavement.

"Good." He let go of Elise and turned back towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Malfoy, Pettigrew, Crabbe, Goyle. Unchain them and bring them to the veranda. Prepare to take them to my castle."

The deatheaters bowed and moved towards the three Gryffindors. They unchained them, wands pointed so that they wouldn't try anything funny. Voldemort led the way out of the dungeons, followed by Lucius with Draco beside him, Hermione with Elise beside her, Ron with Pettigrew and Harry with Crabbe and Goyle on each side.

As they were nearing the exit to the outside courts of the Malfoy Manor, Ron leaned towards Elise.

"You're a traitor. All those times we were together was all a lie. You disgust me!" Voldemort stopped when he heard this.

"Crucio!" His wand pointed towards Ron. Ron fell to the ground in excruciating pain, screaming and cringing. His body jerked as each muscle and limbed felt like it was being stretched and hammered and knocked around.

"Don't you ever threaten my daughter again! It wouldn't be very pleasant for you." Voldemort lifted the curse staring at Ron in anger. Ron cried as his body stopped aching but not willing to move himself from the floor. Nonetheless, Pettigrew yanked him up from the floor.

Voldemort turned around to make sure his daughter was ok but what he saw enraged him even more. "WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS?!"

"My Lord!" Lucius shouted. "Dumbledore approaches…with company!" Voldemort looked towards the forest and lo and behold, Dumbledore's silhouette could be seen by the reflection of the moon, followed by five others.

"Curse him!" Voldemort hissed. "Fight them!" He ordered Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius & Pettigrew. The deatheaters ran towards Dumbledore and those who accompanied him. Soon enough, the forest filled with sparks and explosions.

Voldemort turned his attention back to the two girls. Both of them were Hermione! Harry supported Ron as Draco pointed his wand towards the boys. Harry knew what he had seen earlier was real. When he looked at Elise, they weren't the eyes of Elise, but the eyes of Hermione. Her warm chocolate eyes were pleading with him to play along, which he had done until now.

Voldemort held his wand towards the two girls. "Where is Elise?" He demanded.

The two girls looked back at him.

"It's meeh, fazer," said one Hermione bowing low. "Do yooh not recognize meeh?"

Voldemort looked at the two girls. He didn't know which one was his precious Elise.

"Fazer," the other bowing low as well. "I do not know vat happened. Zis vitch has done somezeeng to confuse yooh. But I am Elise, I ashore you." She moved towards Voldemort.

"Stay where you are, you treacherous witch!"

She stopped; tears began forming in her eyes. The other moved forward.

"Fazer pleeze. Zer is onlee vun vay to know ze trooth. Ask a question onlee I vould know."

"Yes Fazer, ask. Zen yooh vill see 'ho ze imposter iz."

"Very well," Voldemort complied. "Who is your mother?"

"Lily Potter," they both replied unanimously. They stared at each other in contempt.

Harry stared back in shock. Ron looked back in shock. Even Draco seemed shocked.

Voldemort remained silent. The clashes of battle and spells being shouted could still be heard in the distance of the forest edges.

"Then I have no other choice than to kill you both."

"Vat?!" The two Hermiones shouted in disbelief. They both started tearing as Voldemort lifted his wand.

The boys couldn't believe it either! Voldemort was willing to kill them both. This proved how much of a cold-hearted thing he was. They stared back, frozen to their places.

Out of nowhere, Ron wrenched himself away from Harry's grip and ran towards the Hermiones. Draco pointed his wand at Ron but before he could utter a spell Harry knocked him to the ground, removed Draco's wand and retrieved his own.

"Avada Kedavra!!"

A/N: Sorry Moonz. I had to. Anyway, I would like to thank TooSweet4Words, for giving me reason to write again. I know I haven't updated since summer vacation but I thought since it's now Christmas vacation, I might as well. Anyway, here it is. There should be one last chapter so keep reviewing and it'll hopefully come out before March Break. P Much love, Astro.


	20. The Past, The Present

Stuck

By CJ

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: I began writing this story five years ago before the sixth Harry Potter book came out, so please don't get mad at me because Dumbledore is still alive. **

Disclaimer: Just stealing JK Rowling's characters.

Chapter 20: The Past, The Present

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione's heart was beating strong in her chest as she felt someone knock her down to the ground. Flashes of green, red and blue were swarming around her and suddenly everything went black.

When Hermione reached consciousness again she felt herself in a warm cozy bed surrounded by a long line of other beds. She was in the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts. She looked at her surroundings and saw Harry on a bed in the far corner. He was in bad shape. Before she could get up to go see him, Dumbledore entered the Wing and stared right at her with a look that told her to stay where she was.

He sauntered over to her and picked up a chair to bring to her bedside. Hermione lay back down on her pillows and waited for Dumbledore to make himself comfortable.

Dumbledore sat down and looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione stared back. Dumbledore's face was stoic and Hermione knew something was wrong. Before she could ask any questions, Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak.

"How are you feeling Ms. Granger?"

"Better Professor. What happened Professor? Back at the Malfoy Manor. I can't recall what happened after Vo-... Voldemort discovered Elise and myself. The last thing I heard was the Avada Kedavra curse being shouted towards me and then getting knocked to the ground."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and stared at Hermione. A long silence retained in the air and Hermione knew she was in for bad news.

"Two Avada Kedavra curses were uttered. One for you, the other for Voldemort." Hermione didn't understand. Two Avada Kedavra curses? One for Voldemort?

"Is he still alive then?" inquired Hermione tentatively.

"Lord Voldemort? No. He has fallen. Most of his death eaters are now at Azkaban or dead. Lucius escaped with Draco when he saw the Dark Lord fall. The Ministry of Magic has been contacted and are running an investigation as we speak."

Hermione was glad to hear that the Dark Lord was finally dead but she knew Dumbledore had more to tell her. Something that would strike her hard.

"What about the Avada Kedavra curse that was meant for me? Why wasn't I killed?"

Dumbledore broke eye contact with Hermione. He took a deep breath and stared once again in her soft chocolate eyes that were melting before him.

"Mr. Weasley blocked the curse from getting to you, Ms. Granger. He's dead." Hermione gasped, her hands quickly covering her mouth. Ron…dead! It couldn't be true. Hermione turned away from Dumbledore and began sobbing into her pillow.

So Ron was the one that Merlin had spoken about. He had died saving her life. She would never talk to him again. She would never be able to quarrel with him about things that only seemed like trifles now that he was gone. Did Harry know? How was he? Why did it have to be like this? She should have been the one who died.

A thousand questions were swarming around Hermione's brain as she continued to soak her pillow. Dumbledore gave her a few minutes before he touched Hermione's shoulder so that he could gain her attention. Several seconds later she turned towards him, her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears. It was hard to cope with the fact that she would never laugh with one of the funniest people she'd ever known.

"He died for a good cause Ms. Granger. His death was not in vain. He has aided in the defeat of Lord Voldemort and saved countless lives. You must heal Ms. Granger. I know it will take time but you must retain the memories you have of him. I'm sure Mr. Weasley wouldn't want to see you crying."

Hermione sniffled and rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes. "Does Harry know?"

"Not yet. The Avada Kedavra curse spent much of his energy and he was attacked by Elise following the death of her father."

Hermione's eyes hardened when she heard Elise's name. That treacherous witch! She was the reason Ron was dead. She was the reason her last year at Hogwarts had been horrible.

"Where is she now Professor?" demanded Hermione.

"She's in Azkaban. She is currently awaiting trial pending her execution by way of the Kiss."

Hermione was happy to hear that justice would be served. A life for a life. Elise should die for Ron. It was just payment.

Dumbledore sighed when he saw the expression on Hermione's face after he had told her news of Elise's capture.

"It is late Ms. Granger and you must rest. I will fetch Madam Pomfrey to come examine you. Sleep, and we shall speak more when Mr. Potter has recuperated."

Hermione nodded and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Thank you Professor," she exclaimed. "Goodnight."

"As to you," responded Dumbledore as he exited the Hospital Wing in search of Madam Pomfrey.

Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey entered the Wing and hurried towards Hermione. She looked Hermione over with her wand and stirred up a potion to help her rest. Hermione drank the potion quickly and closed her eyes, waiting to be consumed by darkness again.

At dawn the next morning, Hermione woke up with the sun glaring down through the windows. Unable to find her wand, she walked over to the windows and shut the curtains.

Adjusting to the interior light, she searched her surroundings and her gaze centred on the unconscious young man lying on the cot in the far corner.

She slowly crept towards his bed and carefully took a seat by his side. Harry looked peaceful as he rested in the cot, yet his face was covered in cuts and bruises were scattered all over his neck and arms.

She couldn't stand to see him in this state. She still couldn't believe that Ron had died and that Harry was unconscious. Without her two best friends, there was no one there to provide the comfort she needed.

She lifted herself onto Harry's bed and curled up against his limp body. She threaded her fingers through Harry's hair as she cried for him and Ron. As long as Harry was unconscious, no one could make her leave his side. She wasn't going to lose her other best friend. As her sobs began to calm, her breathing steadied and before she knew it, she was sleeping again.

"Hermione," a voice called through the darkness. "Hermione!"

She groggily looked around and realized that she was strewn across Harry's body. She sat up and peered across the hospital wing pondering who was calling her name.

"Hermione," the voice soothingly repeated her name.

She glanced down to the body beside her and realized that it was Harry who had spoken her name. She burst into another fountain of tears and threw her arms around his body.

It didn't bother Harry that with Hermione on top of him, she was causing him an excruciating amount of pain; what bothered him was the fact that she was crying.

"Herms," he croaked as he slowly tried to rub her back with his bruised arms. "It's okay Herms. Everything's fine."

"You're alive," Hermione sobbed into the pillow.

"I am for now," Harry chuckled. "I won't be for long unless you stop cutting off my air supply." Hermione quickly removed herself from Harry and wiped her face on her pyjamas. Harry saw how distraught Hermione was and took her hand in his.

"I told you Herms, everything's fine. Sure I'm in pain now, but it's not like this is my first time in the hospital wing," he tried to ensure her.

"Everything's not fine Harry. Things have changed. Things that we can't go into the past and fix," Hermione gulped between tears.

"I don't understand what you mean," Harry replied. Hermione looked Harry straight in the eyes and he looked back at hers in confusion.

"What's the last thing you remember Harry?" she questioned him. Harry thought back to before he woke up feeling the warmth of Hermione's body curled up against his.

He remembered going to the Malfoy Manor to save Hermione. He remembered Draco and Elise taking him and Ron to Lord Voldemort. He remembered Dumbledore attacking the deatheaters that escorted the Dark Lord. He remembered saying the worst of the Unforgivable Curses. After that, all he remembered was darkness.

"Well?" Hermione pried, bringing Harry back from his thoughts.

"I remember Lord Voldemort about to attack you and Elise and I instinctively cursed him with an Unforgivable Curse," he muttered softly. "After that, I just remember waking up here."

Hermione began to sob again. Harry looked up at her and raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"Tell me Hermione. Tell me what happened," he quivered. Hermione shook her head, she didn't want to vocalize what she knew was the truth. She was afraid that if she said it, there was no going back, she'd have to accept the truth about Ron's fate.

"Please Hermione," Harry pleaded. "I need to know." Hermione looked into his emerald eyes and took a deep breath.

"He's dead Harry," she finally whispered. Silence filled the hospital wing. Harry stared at her and tried to read her face.

"Voldemort? He's dead?" He questioned as he slowly sat up.

Hermione nodded but then shook her head. But then she couldn't look into Harry's eyes anymore. She fell into his arms and began sobbing again.

"I don't understand Herms. Is Voldemort dead or not?"

"They both are," Hermione cried. Harry was getting more confused with every answer Hermione gave him.

"Please Hermione. You're not making any sense. Can you explain to me who's dead? More than one person died? Voldemort and someone else? Was it Elise? He killed Elise instead of you, didn't he? That bastard, how could he kill his own-"

"RON IS DEAD!" Hermione shouted at Harry. They both stared at each other not knowing what to say next. Harry broke their gaze and stared at the bed sheets. It couldn't be true. Ron couldn't be dead. Hermione sniffled quietly as she watched Harry's face change from every emotion possible.

"Voldemort directed the Avada Kedavra curse towards both Elise and I but Ron ran in front of the spell and knocked us both to the ground. Meanwhile, you had also shouted the Avada Kedavra curse at Voldemort, which killed him."

More silence filled the room.

"How do you know what happened?" questioned Harry.

"Dumbledore told me last night. He said that after you struck Voldemort, I had been knocked unconscious because of the impact by which I fell to the ground. Elise however watched you kill her father and attacked you, which is why you're in the hospital wing."

Harry tried to process everything that Hermione was saying to him. "So Ron died saving your life?" He concluded looking up at Hermione's chocolate eyes.

Hermione nodded as one tear trickled down her face. They both sat in silence pondering over what they had just discussed before the hospital wing door carefully eased open and Madam Promfrey entered holding a tray of food followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"How wonderful!" Madam Pomfrey beamed. "You're both up. I brought you some breakfast and Professor Dumbledore has come to visit."

The adults sauntered over to Hermione and Harry and Professor Dumbledore conjured a small dining table and three chairs for them to sit on as Madam Pomfrey set the trays. Harry and Hermione slowly lifted themselves off Harry's bed and trudged towards the table to their seats. Madam Pomfrey uttered a spell and two goblets appeared before the teens.

"Now drink this with your breakfast and you'll both feel as right as rain when your meal is over," she explained cheerfully.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then reached for their goblets and carefully drank the concoction that Madam Pomfrey had conjured for them. Unlike her usual medicines, these ones tasted sweet and they felt the liquid course through their bodies delicately. After the first sip, they both began to eat their breakfast silently as Dumbledore quietly ate his.

Once they had all finished their breakfasts, Harry and Hermione felt refreshed and Dumbledore looked at them intently. The teens both looked at their professor, each wondering who would be the first to speak.

"How are feeling Mr. Potter?" inquired Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Hermione and thought about how he would respond to Dumbledore's simple yet difficult question.

"I'm not sure Sir," he replied. Dumbledore looked from Harry to Hermione and Hermione looked at Dumbledore before turning her attention back to Harry.

"I assume that Ms. Granger has told you about the events two evenings previous?"

"Yes she has Sir," Harry responded.

"Well, since there is no way to change what has happened in the past, I can only give you advice for the present and answer any questions that you both most certainly have. Many things must be explained and I hope that I can put both of your minds at ease." Harry and Hermione both looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "Is there anything in particular you would like to know?"

Silence filled the hospital again.

"Where is Ron's body?" Hermione inquired.

"Back at the Weasley residence. They have decided to have the funeral this Saturday. If you both spend the rest of the week in the hospital, you'll both be well enough to join them."

Hermione looked at Harry. He didn't seem ready to ask any questions yet.

"Have the Malfoys been found yet?" She asked Dumbledore.

"Not yet, Ms. Granger. But I assure you, they will be caught in due time and sent to Azkaban with the other deatheaters."

Once more, silence filled the hospital as they sat around the table.

"My mother had an affair with Lord Voldemort." Harry whispered, staring at the empty plate before him. What Harry had just said wasn't as much a question as it was a statement.

"Yes Harry, she did," Dumbledore sighed. Harry's eyes met the professor's. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were missing for the moment. Instead they were clouded with sadness.

"It is the main reason why Voldemort despised you so much," Dumbledore began to explain. "Back when your parents went to Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, as he was still called back then, loved your mother. In their seventh year, he told your mother but she was dating your father at the time and rejected Tom.

"After they had graduated from Hogwarts, your father decided to travel the world for a year and thought it would be too difficult to sustain a relationship with your mother, so they took a break. Your mother couldn't stand being alone and Tom became very close with her. Soon enough, they fell in love with each other but once again, your mother rejected Tom when your father returned from his travels.

"Your parents got married shortly after your father returned from his travels. Unbeknownst to your father, your mother had found out that she was carrying Tom Riddle's child before their marriage and kept it secret. Elise was born mid-August the year before you, Harry."

Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore confused. "So if Elise is older than I am, then why was she in the same year as us?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at the puzzled Harry. "Well," he began. "She failed her N.E.W.T exams and was held back one year."

Harry looked at Hermione who was slightly grinning after hearing that bit of information.

"So what happened next Professor?" inquired Hermione. Harry turned his gaze back to Dumbledore awaiting his reply.

"Well, now that Elise was born and Lily couldn't tell James, she met up with Tom and gave Elise to him asking him to raise their child. He didn't want anything to do with the child though, knowing that Elise was of mixed blood. But your mother wouldn't take no for an answer and Elise was left with Tom.

"Soon after, your mother became pregnant again and you were born the following year in July. By that time though, Tom had changed his name to Lord Voldemort and had began his campaign of genocide. And the rest," he sighed, "is history."

Harry couldn't handle this new knowledge about his mother. He had always imagined her as loving and caring, perfect in every way. Yet, there was this completely new side of her that he had been exposed to.

"So my mother is the reason why Lord Voldemort terrorized mixed bloods and hated my family?" Harry quivered.

"Unfortunately yes, Harry," responded Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort became very jealous of your father and mother's relationship and did not want to be the father of a mixed blood. So he decided to be rid of those who were not like him."

"Then why did he spare Elise?" questioned Hermione.

Dumbledore thought to himself for a second. "Well, even though he did atrocious things to others, he is still human. And there's something innately within us that knows that it is wrong to kill your own blood. Therefore, I hypothesize that Voldemort couldn't bring himself to murder his own child, knowing that she is his only heir."

All of the explanations were too much for Harry. He stood up from the table and turned towards the windows. Hermione turned to look at her best friend and Dumbledore quietly observed them both.

"How did you find out Hermione?" Harry demanded, not looking back at her. "How did you know that my mother was also Elise's?"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and then guiltily looked at the floor.

"I found out in November while you were still dating Elise," she confessed. Harry turned towards her and waited for her to continue. Unable to look at him, she continued to stare at the floor.

"Ron was always busy playing chess and hanging out with the boys so I decided to spend my leisure time in the library doing extra homework. But I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking about you and Elise and I had this feeling in my heart that something wasn't right. So I decided to do some research and soon enough, I put all the clues together and realized who she really was."

Harry walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He realized that tears had began to soak her cheeks again. He cupped his hands around her face and gently brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Hermione looked into his searching emerald eyes. She couldn't bear the pierce of his gaze. His eyes were full of a thousand questions and she knew that she had betrayed their friendship by not telling him the truth.

"I'm sorry Harry," she apologized profusely. "I was just so jealous and couldn't think of the best way of telling you without sounding bitter. Plus, it concerned your mother and I didn't want you to think wrongly of her. So instead I told Professor Dumbledore because I knew that even if she wasn't currently posing a threat, there might be trouble in the future."

Harry switched his gaze towards the professor who looked back at him.

"It's true Harry," Dumbledore confirmed. "Hermione did come to me with this information, yet I assured her that I already knew and that we were taking measures to ensure that everyone remained safe in the school. She didn't seem to be following in her father's footsteps, but in the end, she deceived us all. Lord Voldemort had found a way to contact her through the Malfoys, which is how they were able to devise the plan to kidnap the three of you and bring you to the Dark Lord himself so that he could finally have the vengeance that he began thirsting for seventeen years prior."

Harry had heard enough. It was all too much. Ron's death. His mother's affair. Elise's betrayal. Hermione's secrets. He had had enough. He stood up and slowly backed away from Hermione and Dumbledore towards his cot.

"I can't listen anymore," he declared. "I've heard plenty for one day."

Hermione looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. She realized that she had wronged him and now watched the consequences of her actions take a toll on her best friend. Dumbledore stood up from the table and with a simple whip of his wand, the plates were cleared and the table disappeared.

"Very well Mr. Potter," he sighed. "It is about time you rest some more. If you need anything else, you know where to find me." He looked over at Hermione who was still staring at Harry. "Ms. Granger." She didn't acknowledge his call.

"Ms. Granger," he repeated. Hermione broke her gaze and looked at Dumbledore's eyes. "You should rest as well. There will be more time to mourn for Ron and discuss what is to happen in the future. But for now, you must take care of yourself. Please. Rest."

Hermione nodded and lifted herself slowly from the chair and dragged her feet towards her bed. Harry had turned to the side facing the wall and was in his own thoughts. She looked back at Dumbledore who had began to take his leave from the hospital wing. She crawled between the cool sheets of her bed and turned towards Harry's cot. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath.

"Please forgive me Harry," she whispered before turning onto her back to look towards the ceiling.

Hermione's plea reached Harry's ears as he stared at the castle wall. He needed time. Time to think. Time to heal. Time to mourn.

Wow! So the last time I had updated this story was back in 2004. Someone just recently added this story to their favourites so I feel guilty for not having finished the story yet. I believe there's still another chapter left in this saga of a tale. Once again, major apologies to those who have literally waited a couple of years for the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy and as always, don't forget to review.


End file.
